My Black Dahlia
by Jamzy
Summary: Randy Orton is a cop. Jeff Hardy is a prostitute, looking for his next fix. When the two meet, will things change? And if so, for the better? Warnings; Slash, language, adult themes, drug-use, talk of suicide attempts, strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Randy Orton is a hardcore party-boy, who spends every night at a bar, chatting up both girls, and tossing back drinks. Jeff Hardy is a troubled enigma, hopelessly addicted to drugs, busy selling his body for the money to support his habit. When the two meet, how will things change, for the both of them?**

_Notes; In my world, no one works for the WWE. And I know Jeff's really older than Randy, but in my story, Jeff's 17 and Randy's 26. ___

"Ladies! Please, there's enough of me to go around." Randy Orton exclaimed, taking a swig of his beer. He slipped his arm around a lanky brunette, smirking at her devilishly. He wound his arm up around the blond, laughing at his wingman, John Cena, as he shook his head, taking his own sip of his beer.

The club was packed, a quaint club in downtown Brooklyn, New York, called Viper. Women danced in glass boxes, the bartender poured drinks with fancy hand movements, and there wasn't enough room left on the dancefloor to even breathe as the music thumped loudly, almost making the building vibrate. Randy stood up.

"Alright ladies, it's time for me to go, I have the graveyard." He kissed the brunette, then the blond. He worked as a cop, usually on the graveyard shift, 11 to 9. They both pouted as he grabbed his uniform shirt, sliding it on over his wifebeater, pulling his badge, which was tied around his neck, under the shirt. He left the club, dressed in his usual casual-cop garb, just jeans and the standard blue shirt. He liked to not stand out as easy. He walked out into the streets, watching the busy people walking past him, talking on phones, listening to iPods.

Standing at 6'4", with a chiseled body, Randy knew he stood out, and he knew he was good-looking… almost _too _good-looking. He continued to casually stroll down the street, hands in his pockets, handcuffs tucked in his pocket, radio in his back pocket, much resembling a cell-phone. It was just another day at the office for him.

Jeff Hardy got out of the car, head spinning from the high dose he shot up in the back of it after he serviced the client. The client was a middle-aged man, slightly balding, wearing a wedding ring, but he didn't care, as long as he had enough money for his next fix. He slightly stumbled on the curb, wearing ripped jeans and a mesh shirt, his hair a mixture of blond, purple, blue and green. He sat against the wall and put his head in his hands, looking up as he felt a presence above him.

"Long night?" The tall man asked him, peering down at him with blue eyes.

"What's it to ya?" He slurred, moving his gaze back down.

"What do you charge?" The man asked. Jeff looked up antsily.

"20 for a handjob… 30 for a blowjob, 35 if you wanna pull my hair… 50 to fuck me, 100 and I'll stay the night… without a condom is an extra 20." He lifted his green eyes to look up at the man.

"How much for all that, plus I get to handcuff you?" Jeff perked his eyebrows.

"I'll discount you and say 10." Jeff did the math in his head, but could barely even think with how high he was. "We'll say 200." The man smiled down at him and offered him a hand. He took it and was pulled up, something cold snapping around his wrist. He flinched.

"Name's Randy Orton, Los Angeles police department, you have the right to—"

"I know my rights." Jeff sighed, turning around and facing the wall as Randy cuffed his other wrist, checking up and down his pockets, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a hankerchief, unraveling it to reveal a syringe.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"My medicine." Jeff said, tears making his emerald eyes glitter.

"What are the tears for?" Randy asked, setting the syringe down on the ground.

"I don't wanna go back to jail." Jeff's chin quivered. Randy stared up at the young man, his foot tapping nervously as he noticed the fear in the boy's eyes.

"You know what you're doing is dangerous?" Randy asked. Jeff nodded. "Especially even giving the OPTION, of unprotected sex… what's your name?" He questioned.

"Jeffrey Nero." The boy whispered. Randy fought with himself. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the key to the cuffs.

"Alright, listen to me." He said, uncuffing him, grabbing him and spinning him around. "I won't take you in… this time… just, do me a favor and…" He let out a hissing noise, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, opening it and taking out the small, foil, square package. "Make whoever's lucky enough to have you tonight, wear this." Jeff trembled, taking it from the man's large hand.

"I will, s-sir." He stuttered. Randy smiled.

"Have a nice night, kiddo." He said, turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I'm evil, but I love the vulnerable Jeff and the superhero Randy. Something about Jeff is just so feminine, so beautiful, just begging to have him play a helpless victim in a slashy love story! It'll get better, I promise, lol.

**Read && review!**

"60's all you got? Where the fuck is your money going?" Dave screamed, slapping Jeff acrossed the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Jeff whimpered meekly, staring up at his boss shyly.

"You're the hottest bitch I have out there, and you really think I believe you only earned 60 bucks in one night?" He yelled. "What kind of drugs are you shooting? Tell me the fucking truth, you dirty slut!"

"Heroin." Jeff said quietly.

"What in the hell am I gonna do with you?" Dave sighed.

"I'll try harder tomorrow." Jeff said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Dave. Dave grabbed his throat, grasping tightly.

"Damn right, you will. I want at least 200." He hissed. Jeff nodded, fear filling his eyes. "Now go to your room." Jeff nodded, walking out of the master bedroom, into the hallway, and into the room he shared with three other "employees", Cody Rhodes, John Hennigan or as he liked to be called, "John Morrison", and Brian Kendrick. He laid down on the bed, rubbing a hand over his bruised neck before cuddling up to John, and falling asleep, crying softly as John comforted him.

Randy walked up to the house, tucking his badge in. He knocked three times. No answer. He knocked two more times. The door swung open, and a young man, about 6'1", with a slender figure, with incredible abdominals, wearing nothing but boxers, squinted up at him through long brunette hair. Randy reached into his shirt, pulling out his badge, and John's eyes widened.

"One moment." He said, running back into the house. "Jeff! Bri! Cody! Wake up, a cop's here!" They all shot up out of bed. "Come here, Jeff." John said, pulling Jeff to the secret door in the floor, opening it and helping Jeff into it. Since Jeff was a minor, they never took any chances. He blew Jeff a kiss and closed the door on him, as he coughed from the dust that flew at his face.

"Hello?" Randy walked into the room.

"Can I help you?" He turned around to look at Dave, a huge, burly man, with tattoos, crossing his arms.

"I'm with the Los Angeles Police Department, and I heard you're running an escort business." Randy looked around. "Young, good-looking boys, I'd say I heard right." He smirked as two more boys walked up behind Dave, young Ted Dibiase Jr. and Paul London. Randy heard a sneeze and looked over to the right side of the room, seeing nothing. He walked over, looking around, stepping on a wobbly board. He looked down, glanced up at Dave and kneeled down.

"Oh god." Brian whispered to John. John bit his lip nervously as Randy lifted the board, staring into those same pretty, green eyes.

"Alright, come out of there." Randy said, grabbing the slender boy under his arms, lifting him out of the floor, covered in dirt and ash. "Why was he under there?" Randy asked, dusting the young kid off.

"He likes it down there." Dave said with a shrug.

"Bullshit, someone tell the truth or I'll haul you all in." Randy warned.

"He's 17!" John blurted out of fear. Randy looked at Jeff.

"I knew you looked too young to be legal." He looked up at Dave. "Alright, I'll make you a deal… you let me take Jeff, I'll be out of your hair… but if you keep him here, I'll have a swat team on this house in an hour." Dave raised an eyebrow.

"He's all yours." He smiled. "He's free to go, all my loves are free to go." Randy nodded.

"Come on, Jeff." Jeff whimpered.

"Don't make me leave, he'll come after me." He whispered when they were out in the hall.

"No, he won't… he'll have to go through me."

"He's five times bigger than you are." Jeff cried.

"Don't worry." Randy soothed him, walking him out to his car, buckling him into the front seat, watching the tears roll down his face. "Hey…" He wiped under Jeff's eye. "You're safe now." He offered him a smile.

"So you think." Jeff almost mouthed. After they'd been driving for a bit, Jeff noticed the route they were taking. "N… no." He whined. "I don't wanna go to the hospital, please." He pleaded. Randy sighed, taking a left, starting down the way for his own house. Jeff obviously didn't want to be interviewed, checked, or bothered right now. He seemed okay, just shooken up.

They arrived at Randy's house, and walked in. A large pitbull ran up to Jeff and he yelped, jumping on the couch, curling up in the corner, staring wide-eyed at the white dog with a black spot around it's left eye. Randy smiled, rubbing the dog's head.

"This is Brandy." He said, as the dog licked him. "She's gentle, I swear." Randy offered Jeff a grin. "She'll attack you with kisses, but that's the worst damage she could do." Jeff just stared wide-eyed at the dog that had to be atleast 120 pounds. "She keeps my bed warm at night." Jeff looked up at Randy, noticing how his plump lips curled at the sides when he smirked, opening slightly to reveal pearly white teeth and shivered. He was so insecure. He was a dirty junkie who had sex for money, and Randy was a clean-cut, good-looking guy… with beautiful eyes… he was tall, and strong, but gentle. He'd always dreamed of someone, just like _that_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, it means the world to me, keep them coming!**

**Xo**

Jeff stood in a white robe as Randy sat on the side of the tub, running the water. He bit his lip, crossing his arms, turning to look in the mirror, instantly looking away as he noticed how dirty he looked, how disgusting he looked. He squeezed his eyes shut. Randy added some peach-scented bubble bath, swishing his hand around the close-to-hot water, watching the mountains of bubbles form out from under the running cascade that fell from the faucet.

"Feel this, tell me if you like it." Randy said, taking a drag off his cigarette, flicking it in the trashcan as Jeff stepped forward, putting his hand in.

"Feels fine." He whispered.

"Alright, you can get in, I got a nice new bar of soap for you, I'll open a new razor for you when you get out, and I have a spare toothbrush around here somewhere…" Randy looked around, opening the drawer next to the sink. "I'm sorry my bachelor pad's kinda small, but, well, it's meant for a bachelor." Randy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, his pajama pants hanging off his hips deliciously as Jeff tried not to stare.

"It's fine, thank-you." Jeff smiled fakely.

"And I'm sleeping on the couch tonight… you can sleep in my bed, I really don't mind." Jeff looked up.

"Oh god, don't do that." He frowned. "I'll feel terrible."

"Woah, kiddo, don't worry, it was my choice. The couch isn't that bad." Randy grabbed his shoulders. Jeff nodded, looking away. "Now you go ahead and get in, I'll go get you a towel." Jeff nodded as Randy left the room. He sighed and untied the robe, slowly sliding it off his slender, graceful body. Large red dots covered his arms, marks of his habit. His neck was bruised purple from Dave's strong hands, and his bellybutton was pierced, a black barbell through it. He rubbed his hand up his chest and jumped as the door opened.

"Woah!"

"Ah, wow! I'm, very… so… sorry." Randy said, slapping a hand over his eyes. "I'm really sorry." He said, setting the towel clumsily on the counter.

"Randy, it's okay." Jeff said, putting his arms around himself, pulling his hair out of the sloppy bun it was in.

"No, no, it's not okay. You, are 17, I'm 26, this is… wrong." Randy said, slowly backing out of the room.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Jeff smiled. Randy dropped the hand from his eyes, raising an eyebrow at him. Jeff giggled, stepping into the bathtub, plopping down in the bubbles, laying back. "Sit in here and talk to me." Jeff said, beckoning to the toilet seat with his foot, lifting his leg out of the water and stretching it gracefully. Randy nodded, swallowing hard, sitting down on the toilet lid. "So, it is fun being a cop?" Jeff asked. Randy smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's fun… except when I get shot at, that's kind of a pain in the ass." Jeff giggled. "Is it fun being a prostitute?" He asked seriously, wondering what Jeff's answer would be. Jeff looked up with shimmering eyes and shook his head wearily. "Why?" Randy asked. He didn't know why he was so drawn to this boy, but even with his track record, he seemed so… pure, so innocent.

"All my life I wanted to be a singer, or a poet… but instead I'm getting paid to let gross old man violate me." Jeff looked down at the bubbles. "None of them care about me, they care about their needs… I think that's what hurts the most, the fact that it's not about love like I always envisioned it..." Jeff sniffed, a tear rolling down his nose.

"You're still young, you'll have plenty of chances to find love." Randy said, smiling. Jeff shook his head.

"Dave owns me… I can never love anyone, I'd only hurt them." Randy watched him splash water in his face.

"Why do you dye your hair?" Randy asked, noticing the blue and purple strands that fell in the young boy's face.

"I like to be different." Jeff simply replied, dunking his head backwards.

"Makes you easier to find, 'Um, yeah, hello, I want the rainbow haired boy.' You can be specially requested." Randy said in a very low voice with a smile as Jeff giggled softly. Jeff got out of the tub and put the towel around himself, walking into Randy's room behind him. Randy grabbed a pair of boxers and a huge t-shirt. "Put these on." He said as Jeff nodded and quickly changed, picking up the towel and wrapping it around his hair. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Randy said. Jeff nodded, climbing into the big bed, and closing his eyes.

"No… no… no!" Randy woke up to Jeff screaming. His neck was stiff from the couch but he stood up, pajama pants still riding low, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked up the stairs and into the room, and up to the bed. "No, no, I don't wanna…" Jeff whined, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut as he rolled around.

"Jeff!" Randy yelled. He grabbed Jeff's shoulders. "Jeff! Wake up!" Jeff's eyes popped open, and a sheen of cold sweat covered his face and soaked his t-shirt as he broke down in tears. Randy climbed in the bed, cradling the fragile boy to his chest.

"Stay here, I don't wanna sleep alone." Jeff begged, sobbing loudly.

"I'm right here." Randy said, pulling the covers over them, putting his arms around Jeff.

"I know you're not gay, I'm sorry you have to hold me like this." Jeff sobbed shakily.

"I'm bisexual, so I don't mind… I only mind, because Jeff, you're 17." He reminded the young man in his arms. "I'm 26… don't you understand this?" Jeff nodded. "I'm a cop, they'd expect me of all people, to know better." Randy said, sighing as Jeff pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry… I can sleep alone." He said meekly. Randy stood up, rubbing a hand over his short hair.

"Jeff, you're a beautiful, sweet little boy." He said. "You'll find someone, and you'll get out of that hellhole… you don't need to keep doing this, to make money. You'll become a singer, or a poet one day, I know it." Randy said, closing the door quietly. Jeff just stared at the wall in front of him, pulling the large comforter up to his chin.

Randy woke up and walked up the stairs, only to find Jeff sitting on the floor in the bathroom, shaking hysterically, teeth chattering. He picked the small man up, and carried him into the bedroom, setting him on the bed. He pulled the covers over him.

"How long's it been?" He asked.

"T-t-two days." He chattered.

"Shhh, it's okay." Randy ran a head over his forehead repeatedly.

"I.. it…it hurts." Jeff stuttered.

"I know, boo." Randy sighed, pulling a chair up next to the bed. Jeff grabbed his stomach and screamed out in pain. Randy covered his ears and groaned. He looked at the clock, it was 8 in the morning. "We gotta go to the hospital."

"O-O..ok—kay." Jeff whined as Randy scooped him up again.

Once at the hospital, the doctors ran tests, and gave Jeff a vaccination to help him sleep. They drew blood out of his arm, and ran some more tests. For three hours, Randy waited in the waiting room. He sighed deeply, flipping through a Reader's Digest nervously. Jeff's doctor walked out, holding a clipboard. Randy hopped up, walking over to him.

"We took a blood sample... withdrawls from heroin, but he's calm now." Randy nodded. "You're his legal guardian?" Randy looked at the ceiling. "I'm a cop. I took him in." The doctor nodded. "Then I suggest you take guardianship of him… this boy's gonna be going through a lot the next few weeks." Randy furrowed his eyebrows, slowly chewing his gum.

"How so?" He asked.

"Come over here." Randy followed the doctor into a small room with a desk. "Please, sit down." Randy sat, looking up at the doctor. "Jeff…" The doctor sighed. "Jeff is HIV positive." Randy's heart dropped down to his ankles. This could NOT be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy stood outside the door after telling Jeff. He wanted to stay in there, hug him, comfort him, but Jeff wanted… no, _needed _to be alone. Could you blame him? He just found out that for the rest of his life, he'd be condemned to an awful disease, that could kill him from the inside out if he didn't monitor it carefully enough. He listened to Jeff cry softly. He felt numb. He felt helpless. What could he do? What could he say?

He walked in, and Jeff looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. Empty eyes. Randy offered him a smile. Jeff just put his head in his hands again, crying and mewling softly. Randy sat next to him, grabbing one of his hands, squeezing it.

"Don't touch me, you might get it, too!" Jeff cried, trying to yank his hand away.

"It doesn't spread like that, boo." Randy whispered.

"Then how does it spread?" Jeff questioned angrily.

"Unprotected sex." Randy said, as Jeff looked away, embarrassed. "Unprotected oral sex." Jeff sighed deeply. "Sharing needles…"

"Noone's ever gonna love me, how could they love someone this disgusting?" Jeff sobbed, collapsing forward on his stomach, crying into the plastic-covered pillow. Randy sighed.

"You're not disgusting… Jeff, you'll be able to love someone, you'll just have to protect them, as well as yourself." Jeff sobbed harder at that.

"It's too late for me to protect myself!" Jeff shouted.

"No, it's not. They're gonna get you on treatment. You'll be taken care of." Randy whispered.

"I just wanna die." Jeff moaned.

"No, you don't, don't say shit like that."

"I mean it!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jeff, you're so young… you've got your whole life ahead of you."

"It's ruined now! I'm stupid! I'm so stupid!" Jeff screamed. Randy rubbed his back.

"You're not stupid." He soothed.

"I have noone!" Jeff yelled.

"That's not true, you have me." Randy whispered and Jeff looked up.

"Randy…" Jeff pulled on Randy's collar.

"Yes, boo?" Jeff looked up at him timidly.

"Kiss me." He whimpered. Randy sighed, and leaned down, pressing his lips to Jeff's softly, pulling back. Jeff latched his arms around Randy. "Make it go away."

"I wish I could." Randy inhaled sharply.

"Make it go away, I'd give anything to make it go away, the memories, the hurt… do you know how much it hurts?" Jeff sobbed.

"No, I don't… but share some of that hurt with me, kiddo." Randy whispered, holding Jeff tightly. "You don't deserve this disease, but damn it, I know you can fight it… you're a warrior." Randy whispered…

_My rainbow haired warrior. _


	5. Chapter 5

Randy inhaled deeply as he held the needle to Jeff's hip, on the muscle right at the top of his ass cheek. Jeff cried loudly as he stood with his back to him, pants pulled down and shirt pulled up, face buried in the wall. Randy's heart broke. He was trying to inject Jeff with his antibiotics, but Jeff hated it, it went right into the muscle and burned. Randy took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled loudly, positioning the needle.

"1…" A loud sob was his reply. "2…" Another. "3." A high-pitch scream erupted from the room as he jabbed the needle in, pushing the top down as fast as he could and pulling it out slowly, kissing it softly as he placed a band-aid on it. "I'm all done, boo." Randy whispered, standing up and pulling the shaken boy into his arms. This had been the nightly routine for the last week. A week since Jeff found out about the terrible disease that flowed through his blood, sperm, and other bodily fluids. Jeff wiped his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

"Why can't it just go away?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Randy replied flatly, wiping under the bridge of his nose. "Jeff, I got a question…" Jeff looked up. "How long have you been… you know, working." He made eye-contact.

"Three years." Jeff looked up. "It's all I've ever known since my momma died and my daddy kicked me out cause he caught me feeling up a neighbor boy and didn't want no queer for a son." His southern drawl was so adorable to Randy.

"That's terrible." Randy said. Jeff looked up.

"Dave treated me good the first six months or so… said I was pretty and I'd make a lot of money working for him… didn't mention he'd take it all." Jeff sat down. "He told me that bareback was better business, and I didn't know about all the STDs and stuff so I did it… god, I wish I hadn't." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Then he started makin' me do drugs… and he used me as an ashtray, put his cigarettes out all over me." Jeff looked down at his arm, running a finger over a circular burn-mark. "Scares me to this day to see a cigarette comin' at me."

"I'm sorry." Randy said, holding his own cigarette off to the side.

"No, it's okay… you wouldn't do that to me… I think." Jeff looked up. Randy shook his head.

"Never." Jeff smiled weakly.

"He was always tellin' me how pretty I was…" Jeff looked out the window. "When I did somethin' wrong, he'd tell me he'd make me not pretty anymore so if I left him, noone would ever wan' me." He looked up at Randy. "He made good on his word." He grabbed Randy's cigarette with small, nimble, slender fingers and put it to his lips. Randy loved the way his lips puckered up when he pulled it away. "Ain't nobody ever gonna want me." As he talked, smoke clouded out of his mouth.

"That's not true." Randy said. Jeff arched an eyebrow, taking another drag and handing the cigarette back.

"That's not true?!'' He sobbed. He hurriedly took his shirt off, holding out his arms. "Look at me!" Randy looked at his slender hips, covered in bruises and scars. A sketchy looking scar, a bunch of lines forming a weird star inside a circle, was on his left hip. "It'll never go away, his mark, will never go away! We all wear these, to symbolize that he'll forever own alla us!" Jeff sobbed. He turned around, and Randy tried to stifle a gasp at his disturbing-looking back. It was covered in large, red welts, and scratches. "He'd hold a buck-knife over flame and carve in me when I brought home less than fifty bucks!"

Randy felt sick to his stomach.

"Don't try to tell me I'm pretty, because I'm so hideous, I can't even stand to look at myself!" He cried. "I haven't looked in a mirror in months!" He stood in front of a baffled Randy, choking out a sob and grabbing his shirt. Randy was speechless. What did this boy do to deserve everything he got? He just made a few wrong choices, but at fourteen, with nowhere to go, at the time, it was the right choice. "You don't know how lucky you are, you got a job, with benefits, a nice fucking house, a fancy sportscar, what the hell do I got?" Jeff looked up to him. "You bought this shirt, these are your pants, what the FUCK do I got?"

"You got me." Randy said simply.

"You don't want me anymore than I want me." Jeff replied, looking up.

"If I didn't want you, you wouldn't be here."

"I only am because you feel obligated." Jeff said.

"Obligated? If I feel 'obligated', tell me, why'd I kiss you after you found out you had HIV?" Randy asked.

"Cause you feel bad for me!" Jeff yelled.

"I don't feel BAD for you, I just FEEL for you in general, and I'm not supposed to do that, you're seven-fucking-teen years old!"

"Age is only a number!" Jeff screamed back. "If you really cared about me, it wouldn't matter."

"Well it does matter, and I'm sorry." Randy said, walking over to the door. "It's killing me being in the same house as you, thinking about how beautiful you are, and knowing I can't touch you because you're not eighteen!" Jeff glared at him.

"Do you think I'd fucking tell anyone?!" He yelled.

"No, I think my concience couldn't handle it." Randy sighed. "When's your birthday, anyway?" Jeff looked up, tears re-forming in his eyes.

"I… I don't know." He whispered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't have an identity, I don't exist, to anyone, or anything, as far as my daddy knows, I'm dead and gone, he burned my birth certificate,I don't got nothing!" He looked up. Randy sighed.

"What's your last name? I'll get you an ID, and I'll have your birth certificate reprinted, it's all simple police stuff." Jeff looked up.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because… you exist to me." Randy smiled at him.

"Hardy. H-A-R-D-Y." Randy nodded.

"I'll have them by tomorrow. We'll figure this out. It's gonna take awhile, boo, but, we'll get your life back on track." Jeff linked his fingers together.

"Thank-you." He whispered.

"No problem, boo. Get some sleep." Randy blew him a kiss and turned off the light, shutting the door. He was in this for the long-haul, whether Jeff liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

"August 31st, 1991." Randy said, slamming the file down on his kitchen table, where Jeff sat, drinking some orange juice. "One brother. Matt." Jeff nodded.

"Matty…" He whispered softly.

"Cameron, North Carolina." Jeff nodded again. "Ruby and Gilbert, your parents?" Jeff nodded, it all coming back to him. "Mom died when you were nine?" Jeff looked up.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"I told you I'd get this stuff for you." Randy smiled, sitting down. "Three months until you turn eighteen." Jeff took a sip of his orange juice. "New ID." Randy said, holding it up, the picture Jeff had gotten taken the day before on it. "Congratulations, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you have an identity." He handed it to Jeff, who took it.

"You're real good to me." Jeff said quietly.

"It's about time someone was." Randy said, cupping Jeff's cheek, running his thumb over his eye to catch a tear. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Jeff nodded as Randy stood up, walking out of the kitchen and stomping up the stairs. Jeff ran a finger over his ID. "Three months and I'm yours." He smiled, as the water started running.

Randy stood under the warm water, rubbing some Axe body-wash over his chest, sighing deeply. He smiled softly as he thought of Jeff.

"Three months and you're mine." He smirked, grabbing for the shampoo. The door opened softly.

"Randy?" Came a soft voice.

"Yeah, boo." He replied, sliding the glass, blurry door open.

"Can I join you?" Jeff asked, untying and dropping the robe he wore. Randy swallowed hard, and pulled the door open more. Jeff giggled and stepped in, his naked skin brushing Randy's softly as he passed him. He stood in front of Randy, still giggling giddily as Randy shut the door.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I was just thinking… in three months, you're free to do what you want with me." Jeff said, winding his arms around Randy's neck, touching his nose to the taller man's with a smile. Randy could've melted, resting his hands on Jeff's hips lightly. He ran a finger down one of the bruises.

"Do they hurt?" He asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. Jeff shook his head.

"You took all my pain away." Randy couldn't help himself, and leaned down to catch Jeff's lips with his. Jeff moaned softly, kissing him back, opening his mouth as Randy's tongue danced in. Jeff slowly moved his hand down Randy's arm, over the inked skin, and danced his fingers acrossed Randy's chiseled stomach, moving them downward. He wrapped a hand around Randy's erection and Randy jumped, grabbing his wrist.

"No, no." Randy panted, pulling away.

"Why?" Jeff looked up. "Noone has to know but us."

"Jeff, you're…"

"Seventeen, I know." Jeff said resentfully, pulling the door open and exiting the shower angrily. Randy sighed, watching him put a towel around his waist and leave the bathroom. Randy followed, quietly getting out and not bothering to grab a towel, walking into the room where Jeff stood crying. He walked up behind him, kissing the side of his neck. Jeff froze. He turned around and his eyes met Randy's.

"Age is just a number." The older man whispered. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and lifted him up, setting him on the bed. "That's all it is."

"Fuck me." Jeff whined. Randy kissed him softly and reached towards the drawer, opening it and looking for a condom, his lips not leaving Jeff's. Jeff reached down to prepare himself, while Randy ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on himself, looking into Jeff's eyes.

"Keep your eyes open… this is different… I'm not some trick… you want me and I want you." Jeff nodded, taking his fingers out of himself. Randy rubbed the head around his entrance, before slowly pushing in, sliding in to the hilt as Jeff moaned. "So tight." He whispered.

"So big." Jeff moaned back, his wet hair clinging to his face, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Randy bit his lip, cursing himself for what he was doing, but he was unable to deny his desire any longer. He started thrusting in and out at a fast pace, groaning loudly. Jeff's moans were music to his ears as he buried his face in Jeff's neck. "Bite me, mark me as yours, Randy, I don't wanna be his anymore." Jeff pleaded. Randy complied, crushing his teeth into Jeff's pale neck, sucking hard. Jeff moaned loudly as he stroked himself to orgasm, spurting all over his own stomach. Randy followed, filling the condom to overflowing, mouthing into Jeff's sweaty neck as he did so. "I love you!" Jeff cried, coming down from his release.

Randy couldn't say it back. Did he love Jeff? It felt like he did. Jeff probably only said it in a spur of the moment, though. He sighed and pulled out carefully, tying and trashing the rubber and collapsing next to Jeff, who used a Kleenex to wipe his abs off, not going to risk his sperm getting near Randy. He tossed it in the trashcan and lied back down.

"It's okay if you don't love me, too." Jeff said, snuggling up to Randy, putting his head on his chest. "I didn't figure you did, I just want you to know, that I meant it…" Randy looked up at the ceiling.

"Jeff…"

"Don't say anything, baby. I know it's awkward for you." Randy sighed as Jeff grabbed his hand and closed his eyes. Was Jeff even mature or old or experienced enough, to know what LOVE was?

The next morning, Jeff sat on the couch downstairs and Randy stomped down the staircase, into the kitchen, humming. Jeff walked in, holding a syringe. Randy closed the fridge, grabbing it, opening the drawer, grabbing the jar of antibiotics, jamming the needle in the lid, sucking the fluid into it. Jeff ran his finger over the loving bitemark he had on his neck, smiling coyly up at Randy.

"Alright, drop 'em and bend over." Jeff giggled.

"Yes, sir." He said seductively, pulling his pants down slightly and leaning forward.

"You're getting the hang of this." Randy said, pricking him. Jeff winced.

"I just know I'm in good hands." Randy looked up at this, but continued injecting the orangish fluid, before slowly pulling the needle out.

"No blood, so you don't need a band-aid this time." He said. Jeff nodded and pulled his pants up.

"So, when do I get my repeat of last night?" Jeff asked, running a finger down Randy's chest.

"Uh, in three months." Randy said, tossing the syringe in the trash. Jeff frowned.

"Not this again."

"Jeff, it shouldn't have happened." Randy sighed.

"I wasn't good, was I?" Jeff looked up. Randy grabbed his shoulders.

"Jeff, it was better than good… but, I could be in so much trouble if anyone—"

"Noone's going too, calm down, baby." Jeff whispered, kissing him. Randy closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"I just can't deal with the pressure, boo." Jeff looked up at him.

"Noone's pressuring you… I'm not gonna narc on ya, noone knows but you and me, and it's noone else's business. I want you, and I'm pretty sure you want me. That's all we need." Randy sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right." Jeff smiled. Jeff grabbed Randy's face, pulling him into a kiss.

"Now go get ready for work." Randy nodded, leaving the kitchen. He was so confused. He had a 17 year old former prostitute, with HIV, living under his roof, sharing his bed, and now they were… a couple? Friends with benefits? He had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff and Randy sat at the kitchen table, eating spaghetti Jeff had made. Jeff smiled at him and Randy smiled back, taking another bite.

"How was work?" Jeff asked. Randy chewed and swallowed before answering.

"Like any other day… catching criminals who don't wanna go to jail." Jeff looked up.

"Can you blame them? I went to juvie once… it was torture." He said quietly.

"Juvie's torture? Try lockup." Randy said casually.

"You been to prison?" Jeff asked. Randy looked up seriously.

"Three years for battery and theft… two gun charges." Jeff bit his lip. "I'll die before I go back, the place is hell…"

"Wow."

"I met Officer McMahon there, he took me under his wing, I went to a police academy, trained for two years, and here I am." Randy yawned. "God, I've had a long day." Jeff nodded. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked standing up. Jeff laughed, shoving him lightly. "You youngens stay up too late these days." Randy smirked, grabbing Jeff around the waist, kissing him softly.

"I thought geezers went to bed at a reasonable hour." Jeff teased him.

"I probably should, now that I got a 17 year old boy to keep up with." Jeff nodded, smiling widely.

"I need a shower." Jeff said, pulling away, pulling his shirt off.

"I'll join you." Randy said, following him up the stairs, removing his own clothes as he went. They walked into the bathroom, and Randy started the water. He stepped in under the spray and held the door open for Jeff, who slid in next to him. Fog clouded up the mirror and glass door as they held eachother under the water, kissing passionately. Jeff had never felt more loved, wanted, or safe in his entire life.

Randy ran bodywash over Jeff's torso as they kissed, sliding his hands down his graceful hips. Jeff twitched and trembled and moaned, even at such simple touches, Randy's large hands sent electricity through his body. Jeff gently pushed Randy back against the wall, dropping to his knees under the spray, grabbing Randy's hardening member.

"Jeff, I told you, three months you can—ahh!" He grunted as Jeff swallowed him down expertly in one gulp. "And guys only paid 30 bucks for this?" Randy thought out loud, causing Jeff to pull back and giggle, licking his lips before sweeping the silver barbell in his tongue around the head. Randy threaded his fingers through Jeff's colorful hair, looking down into those bright green, smiling eyes. Jeff continued to bob his head, grinning around Randy up at him. Randy's eyes lawled back into his head, once again, guilt pinged him deeply. His stomach muscles convulsed as his thighs quivered and his toes curled, but Jeff kept going, swallowing everything he offered with a loud moan.

"You taste good." Jeff smirked up at him, licking him one more time before standing up. Randy sighed.

"Jeff, we just… we can't do things like that." Jeff looked up at him.

"Why not? You already fucked me, you can't take it back."

"You think I don't know that? Jeff, the guilt's eating me alive!" Randy argued.

"You don't feel guilty cuzza my age." Jeff drawled. "You only feel guilty because I'm in love with you, and because I have HIV and I'm so disgusting, you don't even wanna try to feel the same!" He fought tears as he pulled the door open, exiting the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"It's not like that!" Randy yelled after him, turning the water off, getting out of the shower himself. He walked into the bedroom, watching Jeff cry on the bed. "Do you really think it's cause you have HIV?" He asked.

"What else could it be?! I wouldn't love me either! You don't understand what it's like to feel this disgusting!" Jeff shrieked. Randy crossed his arms.

"Then I wanna know!" Randy screamed, walking over to the trashcan, grabbing one of Jeff's old antibiotic syringes. Jeff looked up.

"W..wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered. Randy held it to his arm.

"I don't understand? Then allow me to understand." Randy said, positioning the needle over his vein.

"N-no, don't do that, baby!" Jeff begged.

"No, if everytime we go over this, you're gonna remind me I don't understand, I'm not putting up with it… I'll just have to understand then!" Jeff grabbed his arm, batting the syringe away. Randy exhaled deeply, holding the needle down by his side.

"Why would you do that…f..for me?" Jeff asked.

"Because, boo… I _want _to understand your pain… I want you to know, you're not alone." Randy grabbed under his chin. Tears rolled down Jeff's cheeks as he wrapped a hand around Randy's wrist.

"Don't ever scare me like that, I don't want you to feel this pain, I love you too much to wish it upon you!" He cried. "Drop the needle, please, please." He pleaded. Randy stood his ground, grasping the syringe tightly. "Please, baby, I'm begging you, drop it!" Jeff wailed. Randy sighed deeply and shakily, letting the needle drop to the floor. He wound his arms up around Jeff, holding him tightly. He loved him, too… he just didn't know how to say it.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy drove around the next night, on duty, listening to the radio in his large work SUV. A song came on the radio and he looked down at his stereo system as he listened to the words, thinking intently.

_You are young and so am I  
And this is wrong but who am I to judge?  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

He sighed. Randy knew it was wrong to be with Jeff, to do the things they did together, but he couldn't control it. If anyone on the force knew, his reputation would be tarnished, but like Jeff said, who would find out?

_Were one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight._

He licked the inside of his cheek, staring out the windshield as raindrops splattered acrossed it. Jeff wouldn't be seventeen forever, it was true, but three months… it might as well have been forever.

_You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heart beat  
You know exactly where to take me_

He smiled softly.

"_Will you remember me?"  
You asked me as I leave  
"Remember what?" I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget?_

He looked at the clock as the sun came up. It was 7. His shift was over, and he could go home, to his seventeen year old lover.

He walked in the house, shutting the door, pulling off his shirt and throwing it over the couch, unbuckling his belt as he kicked off his shoes. He looked around, noticing how tidy the house was. He smirked. Jeff had been cleaning, since he'd complained earlier about not having time to do so. He heard the bath water running, and walked up the stairs, watching water puddle out from under the bathroom door.

"Baby?" He asked, twisting the doorknob, gasping sharply at the sight in his bathtub. Jeff's eyes were closed, his head tilted back. His arms hung over both sides of the oldschool, claw-foot bathtub, both covered in angry slash marks, the water in the tub tinted pink, a kitchen knife on the ground next to the scene. "Jeff!" Randy cried, splashing through the flooded floor over to him. Jeff's eyes slowly peeked open and he sighed out of relief. Randy ran a hand over his hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Jeff whispered. Randy kissed his lips softly. "Don't come too close, there's blood every—"

"It only spreads from direct blood-to-blood contact." Randy informed him, hauling him out of the tub. "Why did you do this?" He asked, carrying him into the bedroom.

"I don't wanna be a burden anymore." Jeff cried. "Yesterday, when you almost infected yourself with my needle, it just made me realize how much better off you'd be without me." He sobbed. Randy set him on the bed, grabbing a tissue and running it over Jeff's arm.

"You need to talk to me about this shit, Jeff, don't…" He sighed. "Don't do this, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you'd succeeded."

"I'm sorry." Jeff sniffed, taking the tissue from Randy, continuing to wipe off his arms as Randy lit a cigarette. Randy inhaled deeply, and held it in as he ran his hands over his nearly bald head. Jeff finished cleaning his arms, coming up behind Randy, putting his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I really am sorry."

"I know, babe." Randy replied, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"I wasn't thinking logically." Jeff whispered.

"Well, I know I'm sometimes a pain to be around… I just want what's best for you." Jeff nodded.

"I understand."

"I'm not what's best for you, I… I drink, I smoke, I go out and party, I've fucked more people then Gene Simmons… it'd be way too hard for me to restrain myself to one person, ya know?" Jeff nodded once again, kissing his ear.

"I'm not asking that you restrain yourself to me… this can be as open as you need it to be, if you wanna go out and fuck whoever you want, it doesn't matter to me, I just wanna be with you, anyway I can have you." He said softly. Randy put a hand on Jeff's forearm, rubbing it softly.

"You got it." He said, looking at the carpet. "I just don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm not glass, baby." Jeff whispered, running his lips over the tattoo on the back of Randy's neck. "I won't break, the only thing that would hurt me, is not being able to have you at all." Randy closed his eyes.

"Well… I can't give you all of me, but I can give you the best of me." He promised.

"That's all I want." Randy smiled.

"You're truly something special, you know that?" He asked. Jeff rested his head on his shoulder.

"I didn't until I met you." Randy examined Jeff's arms.

"Thankfully you didn't get yourself too good." He said, looking at them carefully. "Just don't do that again." Jeff nodded.

"I promise." Randy turned his head slightly and kissed him gently, standing up. He took another drag off his cigarette, inhaling sharply. "I'm sorry I have HIV." Jeff whispered.

"It isn't your fault, boo." Randy offered him a smile. "I'm not worried about it. I'm gonna make sure we keep it under control, I want you around." He rubbed Jeff's head, walking out of the room. Jeff followed him downstairs and into the kitchen, watching him look through the fridge.

"Sorry I didn't have time to make dinner." Jeff apologized, sitting down at the table.

"It's alright, thank you for cleaning." Randy said, taking out some turkey and mayonnaise to make a sandwich.

"Baby, I have a question…" Jeff said quietly.

"What?" Randy asked, slathering the mayo on a slice of bread.

"Do you think… god, I hate to ask this much of you…" Randy turned around, watching the boy fidget. "Do you think you could find my brother for me?" His eyes met eccentric blue eyes nervously.

"It'd take a few weeks…" Randy replied, turning back to finish making his food. "But for you, I could, yeah." Jeff jumped out of his seat, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled excitedly.

"Shhh, boo, I got neighbors." Randy chuckled, putting one arm around Jeff, kissing the top of his head. "I just need to know everything you know about your brother." Jeff nodded.

"Well, he's three years older than me. He's got black, curly hair, brown eyes, he's about 6-foot-2…" Randy mentally noted it all, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I think he still lives in Cameron, he said he'd never leave… then again he also said he'd come find me when he turned eighteen…" Jeff looked down at the ground sadly.

"I'll find him for you, boo." Randy said, continuing to eat his sandwich. Jeff smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You deserve a reward." Jeff ran a finger down his chest, looking up at him seductively.

"Babe, I'm doing it cause I care, not cause I want—"

"Shhh, you can show me you care when you're fucking me every which way tonight." Jeff said, grabbing the front of Randy's pants, pulling him up the stairs by it. Randy sighed, Jeff had the stamina of a pornstar and the appetite to match, he'd never be able to keep up. He chuckled. And he was complaining?


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff walked down the street on his way home from the store, Randy'd asked him to get some milk and offered to go with him, but he rejected the offer, needing time to think. It was about 11 o clock and Randy was probably leaving for work by now. He walked down the street, thinking about Randy… how beautiful he was, that perfect, strong body, the gorgeous tattoos that covered his arms and the top of his back. He smiled, but was suddenly grabbed, a hand coming over his mouth as he was pulled into an alleyway.

"Sweet little itty bitty baby Jeffy… I've found you." Dave cooed in his ear. Jeff struggled and Dave tightened his arm around his neck. "You thought you could get away from me… wrong." Dave nuzzled his shoulder. Dave put him in the back of a van and drove off down the busy street. Once at the house, Dave dumped Jeff's bag out on the table. "A cellphone? Where'd you get this?" He asked. Jeff looked down.

"R-Randy bought it for me…" Dave chuckled, breaking the flip-phone in half.

"So Randy treats you pretty good then, huh?" Jeff nodded. Dave smirked. "He'll be dead when I get my hands on him. He tried to take what's mine…" Dave moved Jeff's hair off his shoulder, face contorting in anger at the hickies that covered his neck. "You like it when he fucks you?" Dave asked, walking behind him, putting his lips next to his ear. "Knowing he's getting it for free? Thinking he cares about you? Do you moan and touch yourself like a little slut for him?" Jeff shook his head away, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Go to your room, bitch." Jeff hurriedly stood up, running down the hallway and into the room he used to sleep in, one big bed in the middle of it.

He got out his pager, quickly typing in Randy's number. Randy had gotten it incase of emergency. He waited for it to process and typed out his message hurriedly, sending it. The door swung open as he hid the pager under the bed. Dave walked up to him.

"So I can't put you to work, seeing's how your little friend might find you, so you're gonna just stay here. Now take your clothes off, I've missed you." Jeff trembled and bit his lip. "Do it, Jeffrey." Jeff began to take his clothes off, crying as he did it. He wanted Randy… and he needed him, more than ever.

Randy reached into his pocket once he had his drunken driver in the back of his car, grabbing his beeping pager. Jeff's dial flashed acrossed the screen and his heart lurched as he opened it.

_Dave found me!!! HELP!!!_

His heart sunk and his breath hitched. He radioed into his partner.

"425, 425, I have a intoxicated suspect in the back of my car, I need you to come get him, I have a personal emergency to attend too…" He rushed.

"425, 425, what's your location?"

"I'm at 8th and Harrison, hurry it up!" Randy yelled.

"Over." Came the response. He leaned back and closed his eyes, and in five minutes, his partner was pulling up.

"Thank-you, here's the cuffkey, here's the info, I gotta go!" Randy yelled, getting back into his SUV, hurriedly pushing the gas and taking off towards Dave's house. He pulled into the driveway, getting out, taking out his gun. He sighed and walked up to the door, knocking. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He heard a loud scream from inside. "Boo…" He said softly, counting to three and kicking the door in. He barged in, walking down the hallway, his gun up next to his face.

"This'll teach you to run away from me again…" He heard Dave growl, followed by another loud scream and a sob. He turned the doorknob and quickly pushed the door open, pointing the gun at Dave, who was standing over a naked Jeff in the corner. Jeff had blood dripping out of his nose and a scratch below his eye. Dave's knuckles were covered in blood.

"Dave, back the fuck away from him!" Randy yelled. Dave turned around, smiling when he saw the gun.

"Ah, look who's here, Jeff!" Jeff shook uncontrollably, looking up at Randy.

"Jeff, stand up, and slowly walk over to me." Randy instructed. Jeff looked up at Dave. "Dave, if you so much as even touch him, I'll shoot you right now, I swear to GOD." Randy hissed. Dave raised an eyebrow, stepping back two strides, crossing his arms. Randy held out one hand to Jeff, using the other to keep the gun positioned on Dave. Jeff slowly stood up, stumbling slightly, walking over to Randy, who wrapped an arm around his waist as he coughed up blood into his hand. "Stay away from him, this is the last time I'll tell you, I won't hesitate to fire next time." Randy warned. Dave stayed stepped back as Randy told Jeff to go to the car. Jeff hurriedly ran out the door.

"You think I won't find him again? I always do. He needs me." Randy cocked the gun in anger.

"No, he needs ME because unlike you, I love him!" He yelled, pulling the trigger back, biting his lip as he looked at Dave, lying on the ground, a hole in his side. Randy grabbed his radio. "425, I have a escorting drug-dealer down, he was fussing… uh, in a big white house located on Haley Court." Randy sighed.

"Over." He looked up at those big green eyes, made all the wider by what had just unfolded in front of him.

"Jeff… boo, I told you to go wait in the car."

"I heard a gun-shot… I-I…" Jeff looked down at Dave and up at Randy, whimpering as Randy came up to him.

"He's not dead… though, he deserves to be." Jeff looked up at him. "It's okay, you're okay." Randy said, rubbing a hand over the cheek that wasn't cut. "Let's go wait outside." Jeff nodded. His heart was filled with love and adoration, as he silently thought about those three words Randy had argued before pulling that trigger. They sat on the porch, as Randy walked up to the ambulance that pulled up, two squad cars behind it. Jeff limped up next to his side, grabbing onto his arm.

"You okay, little man?" A perimedic asked him. He looked up. "You look kinda beat up, here, let me get that…" She grabbed him softly, and he squeezed Randy's hand. Randy walked with him, over to the ambulance as she sat him on the backhinge, wetting a washrag.

"Be careful with that blood." Randy said, kissing the side of Jeff's face. The nurse looked at him questioningly.

"I'm HIV positive." Jeff said, looking up at Randy. "And I'm not ashamed or afraid of it anymore." Randy smiled, kissing him softly before letting the nurse tend to him.

"Just a few scratches, you should be okay." The nurse smiled at him. Jeff nodded, hopping off the truck as they brought the stretcher that held Dave out. Jeff walked up to a police officer.

"John Hennigan, Brian Kendrick, Cody Rhodes. They all worked for that man. They're like family to me. They'll probably be on 31st somewhere… please find them." The police officer wrote it down.

"I'll try my best, kiddo." Jeff smiled. Randy grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. Jeff smiled and hugged him. He truly was his hero.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy watched, smoking a cigarette, as Jeff hugged his brother tightly, crying. He had tracked Matt down, and Matt instantly agreed to meet them in New York at a local park. Jeff cried hysterically as his brother petted his hair. Randy looked on, sitting down on a bench, watching the beautiful scene unfold.

"I missed you so much!" Jeff sobbed.

"I missed you too, Jeffro… you're all grown up now." Matt said softly. They pulled apart slightly, and Jeff smiled widely. Jeff turned his gaze to Randy.

"I want you to meet someone!" He said, dragging his older brother over to Randy. "This is Randy. He's been taking care of me." Matt smiled, holding out his hand. Randy shook it.

"You've been taking care of him?" Randy nodded. "HIV and all?" Randy nodded again. Matt grinned. "You're a good dude, Randy."

"Nah, I just care about him." Randy said, standing up. "So, let's go back to my place, you're gonna be here for a few days, no use wasting money on a hotel, how about I sleep on the futon, you guys can have my bed." Jeff shook his head.

"I missed Matty but I'm sleeping with you." He said, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist. Matt smiled.

"I'll sleep on the futon, I won't impose." Matt said, grabbing his bags. Randy put an arm around Jeff as they all walked to his car.

That night, while Jeff slept, Randy got ready to go to work. He walked downstairs to pack his lunch, flipping the light on, jumping when he saw Matt sitting at the table. Matt looked up, shaking his head and looking back down. Randy walked past him, opening the fridge. Matt cleared his throw.

"Cut the bullshit, Randy." Randy turned around at the sound of Matt's voice. "All your superhero bullshit, we both know you're using my brother." Randy shut the fridge, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't look stupid."

"What would I use your brother for?" Randy asked.

"Sex, he's young, he's naïve, you're Mr. Big, hunky cop man…"

"_That's _bullshit, and we both know it, Matt." Randy said, slamming his thermos down on the counter. "If I wanted sex, I could have anyone I wanted in this town, I wouldn't need it from a 17 year old kid with HIV, he's here, because I care, and I want him to be here." He said, turning on the coffee pot.

"I thought you didn't care about his HIV status…" Matt accused.

"Woah, now you got me ALL fucked up. Don't twist my words, I didn't say I did." Randy hissed.

Jeff listened to the arguing around the corner, blinking out tears. It didn't sound like a twist of words, it sounded like a slip of the truth, to him. He sighed deeply, listening to the spat continue.

"You said '17 year old kid with HIV' as if it's a bad thing." Matt implied. Randy slammed his fist down on the table.

"I didn't fucking mean it like that."

"You have anger problems, don't you, Randy?" Matt asked quizzically. Randy exhaled deeply.

"A few courses in anger management."

"Do you ever turn that anger on my brother?" He hinted. Randy's eyes narrowed.

"No fucking way." Randy answered honestly.

"Do you ever black out during your rages?" Matt asked.

"No. I know exactly what I'm doing when I get angry." Randy again, answered truthfully.

"Look, you did a fine job taking care of Jeff, but the only reason I came here, is to get him, and take him back HOME, with me, where he belongs." Matt stood up. Randy stepped in front of him.

"No way." He put a hand on Matt's chest.

"Yes way, actually, you're not his guardian, you're not his husband, you're actually in no way related to him, I'm his brother. He's a minor. You can't argue with me on this."

"I can." Jeff stepped out from around the corner. "I'm not going." Matt raised an eyebrow. "Matty, I love him." Jeff said, cupping his brother's face in his hands. "I'm not a kid anymore, Matty, I'm a man, and I really, really love him." Matt crossed his arms. "Matt, this man almost infected himself with my needle, just to show me I'm not alone… does that sound like someone who's using me?" Matt looked up at Randy.

"You did that?" Randy looked down.

"I wanted to share the pain with him." Randy whispered. "I still would in a heartbeat, but he won't let me." He looked up. Matt's eyes got wide.

"Wow, man, I'm sorry… I guess I'm still the overprotective brother I always was… I didn't realize you'd go so far for him." Jeff smiled, kissing Randy's cheek.

"I hate to cut this all short, but I really gotta get to work." Randy said. Both brothers nodded. "Get some sleep, boo." Randy said, kissing Jeff lightly. Jeff jumped.

"I almost forgot, real quick!" He ran upstairs. Randy looked at Matt, confused. Jeff came downstairs, holding a bottle and a syringe. "You didn't stick me." Randy jumped this time, grabbing both out of Jeff's hands.

"My bad, sugar, bend over." He said, filling the syringe. Jeff bent over slightly, pulling his pants down a bit. Randy sighed. "Alright, one, two, three…" He pierced Jeff's skin gently, rubbing the skin around the injection site. Matt watched with a smile, glad his brother was taken care of. Randy grabbed a bandaid out of the box on the counter, covering the slightly bleeding, tiny hole. "Now, get some sleep." He said, kissing Jeff fiercely, before walking out of the kitchen. Jeff grinned. Matt would see in time, he was in good hands.

**Yes, once again, I'm evil! Had to make Matty the bad guy, didn't I? Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Matt, Randy and Jeff walked into a local bar. Randy knew the owner, and on the condition that Jeff wouldn't drink, he was allowed in. They all sat in a booth, Matt on one side, Jeff and Randy on the other. Jeff pulled off his hoodie, wearing a wifebeater under it with his hella-faded, tight jeans. Randy whistled as this waitress in short black shorts walked by. She turned around, smiling at him.

"Hey Randy!" She said excitedly, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, can you get me two beers and a rootbeer?" Randy asked, winking.

"Sure thing." She replied with a flirty smile, walking over to the bar.

"I'm 20…" Matt said.

"But you drink?" Matt nodded. "Then enjoy, dude, it's all on my tab." Randy laughed.

"You come here often, don't you?" Matt questioned.

"Well, yeah, usually hang out here right before work starts." Randy said, as the waitress set their drinks down. "Thank you, darlin', tell Bruno to put it on my tab." She nodded, winking and walking away. Jeff sipped his drink timidly, looking around. Randy put his arm around him, touching his cheek lightly, causing him to turn his face toward him. Randy rubbed his nose against his, smiling.

"We're in public…"

"So? Everyone here knows I'm bi, don't worry, boo." Randy whispered, kissing him softly.

"But my age…"

"Shhh, you look 18, don't worry about it." Randy smiled at him, turning to look up. "Bruno! Hey man." He high-fived the owner of the bar, a tall man, Mexican, with a mustache wearing a fedora.

"Hey, was just coming over to see what's going on, haven't seen you in a while. Who's this fella?" He pointed at Jeff. Matt sipped his beer as Randy replied.

"This is my boo, Jeff, meet Bruno, he's a good friend of mine." Jeff smiled shyly.

"You are adorable." Bruno said.

"Bruno here's gay, he's been chasing my ass for years, I knew he'd take to you nicely." Randy whispered causing Jeff to giggle.

"I'm serious, you are just stunning, those cheekbones, those eyes, jesus Randy, where do you find ones like this?" Bruno asked.

"In cellars at brothels." Randy said jokingly, Bruno not noticing the truth to his words.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime, beautiful." Bruno smiled at Jeff, looking up at his brother. "Oh god, another one? Randy!"

"Nah, this is Jeff's brother, Matt." Matt shook Bruno's hand, faking a smile.

"You are beautiful too, goodness, looks run in the family." Bruno exclaimed. Randy chuckled.

"He's straight, I'd keep a distance."

"Like that ever stops me?" Bruno laughed. Randy nodded.

"That's true."

"Well, enjoy your drinks, honestly, have a good time, mi casa es tu casa." Bruno said, waving as he walked away. Matt laughed softly.

"Wow, you have some… friendly friends." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

"I sure do… characters, they are." Randy replied, grabbing Jeff's hand. "Come on, you're dancing with me." Jeff's eyes widened.

"N-No…" Randy looked at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's… embarrassing." Jeff blushed. Randy laughed, pulling him up.

"When you're that beautiful, nothing's embarrassing, now come on." Jeff sighed, following him to the dancefloor. "Starstruck" by Lady GaGa was playing. Randy pulled him into the middle of everyone, grabbing his hips and watching him stand there nervously. "Come on…" He slightly moved Jeff's hips. "You got hips made for dancing, babe." He whispered, as Jeff slightly swayed his hips from side to side. "There you go." Randy kissed him as he giggled and turned around, rubbing his ass against his crotch. Randy's eyes widened as he held his hands up, not touching him.

"Okay, you win, this is fun." Jeff said, turning his head to face Randy as he grinded his entire body back against Randy's. Randy laughed, running his hands down Jeff's chest.

"I told you." He grinned at Jeff, kissing him while moving his hips forward with Jeff's every grind. Randy bit his lip. Jeff's curves just melded into his body, it's like they belonged together, fit together, like a piece in a puzzle. Randy picked Jeff up, causing him to squeal delightfully as he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist. Randy set him down as a slower song started. He put his hands on Jeff's hips and pulled him close to him.

_I feel it, you feel it  
That this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
That you were made for me.  
We can't deny this any longer  
Day by day its getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see._

We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Families Can't divide us  
Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea  
Nothing's big enough to hide us.

When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
You're an angel, you're an angel

I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

So we take it and each moment our love grows  
I see it, you see it,  
What we have is made of gold  
We're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
The promise of tomorrow.

When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.

I don't need three wishes  
Oh I just need one  
For us to never be finished  
For us to never be done  
When they say it's over  
We'll just say I love you  
And when they say it's finished  
We'll just keep on building.

And I said this world, this world  
Could leave us anyday  
But my love for you, it will never go away.  
And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz' you are like a dream  
For every night I say a prayer,  
And I swear you are the answer

_You're an angel._

Tears leaked out of Jeff's eyes softly as Randy looked up at the speaker.

"Reminds you of this one crazy couple, don't it?" Randy asked, smiling. Jeff nodded, smiling back, pressing their foreheads together. "God, we're so cheesy." Randy busted up laughing, causing Jeff to giggle. They walked back to Matt, hand-in-hand, and all three left the bar, cracking jokes and laughing.

The next day, Randy went with Jeff to a doctor's appointment. He sat in the small room with Jeff, running his fingers over the spot on his arm where they drew blood, covered by gauze and medical tape. The doctor walked in with a clipboard, sighing, sucking on his cheek. Both men looked up at him.

"My my my, Jeffrey…"

"What?" Jeff said, a bit too loud.

"Your t-cell count is low." The doctor said. Jeff's mouth fell open.

"What does that mean?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Well, Jeff, probably for the rest of your life, your t-cell count will be monitored." The doctor showed him the clipboard, a large graph on it. "When you first came in, you were at about 400… it's dropped to 275, and I can't imagine why…" The doctor tapped his pen against his lip.

"What does that mean?!" Jeff asked, fighting tears, the doctor's behavior was terrifying him.

"Calm down, Jeff, you're fine." The doctor said, smiling at him. "It just means I need to put you on a higher dosage of antibiotics, we need to keep that t-cell count above 350." Jeff and Randy both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that, doc." Randy said, holding a hand over his heart.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you two." The doctor chuckled. "I'll go write up that prescription, be back in a jiffy." The doctor left the room, still chuckling to himself.

"Of course your healthplan gets me the wacko doctor." Jeff muttered, looking at his t-cell chart.

"Hey, it's better then no doctor." Randy said. Jeff looked up at him, a smile creeping acrossed his face.

"Did that doctor say 'jiffy'?" He asked, cracking up into near hysterics. Randy laughed with him, sighing.

"I think he did." He said, causing them both to start giggling again. The doctor came back in and they both held straight faces.

"Here you are. I'll see you in a month Jeffrey." Jeff nodded as him and Randy walked by, grabbing the piece of paper, walking into the lobby and out the door. They hurried to the car, both getting in, slamming the doors, and busting up laughing.

"Wow, we got here in a JIFFY, didn't we, boo?" Randy chuckled, holding a hand over his stomach.

"Ow, it hurts to laugh." Jeff giggled, grabbing his own abdomen.

"Oh god, let's go home." Randy sighed, turning the key in the ignition.

"Thank god… but Ran?" Jeff looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I suddenly want some peanut butter." Laughter filled the car as they drove out of the hospital parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff sat down on the couch, watching television as Randy sat at the kitchen table, looking over a file for a case he was working on. Matt had left that morning, promising to keep in touch, and all was quiet except for the sounds of papers being ruffled. Randy took out his phone, calling in to the sheriff's office.

"Hey, Strauter, I got the file for this guy we're trying to find, that suspect for the two Brooklyn murders, Landon, I need a mugshot." He said, flipping through the app. "I can't match a guy to his app until I see his face."

"Right away, I'll fax it, Orton." Orton set the application down.

"Alright, thank-you very much, sir." He said, flipping his phone shut and looking at the answers about Landon intently.

"Hey." Randy jumped slightly as Jeff's arms came around his neck from behind. He rubbed Jeff's forearm gently, not taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.

"Hey boo." He replied, using a pen to put a star next to the "tattoos/marks/scars" section, implying it had not been filled in.

"You've been working all morning, we should go do something." Jeff whispered.

"I got a lotta work to do, sugar." Randy said, tossing a couple pieces of paper to the middle of the table.

"I know." Jeff frowned slightly, kissing Randy's cheek, pulling away, kneading his muscled shoulders with his nimble hands. Randy lit a cigarette, exhaling the smoke with an aggravated tone.

"I hate being put on fucking bounties like this. I'm not good at hunting down specific suspects, I'm better at on-the-scene busts, ya know?" He asked. Jeff nodded, remembering Randy wasn't looking at him.

"I know, baby." He said sympathetically. Randy offered the cigarette up to him, and he took it, taking a drag, handing it back down to him. Randy flicked the cigarette, not caring that the ashes had completely missed the ashtray. Jeff sighed, brushing them off the table into his hand, waving them away. "I'm sorry you've had a stressful day… you hungry?" Jeff asked. Randy shook his head.

"Nah, thank-you, baby, don't worry about me, you just relax." He waved his hand, running it back over his head.

"Well, I can't help but worry, they've been piling it all on you." Jeff said, sitting down next to him.

"Cause I fucked up by shooting Dave…" Randy responded, not looking up.

"You shouldn't have." Jeff said, resting his chin on his forearm as he folded it on the table.

"I had too… I didn't need him hurting you no more." Randy stood up, frustrated, slamming his chair into the table, causing Jeff to jump. The fax machine made a loud screeching noise, and spit a piece of paper out. Randy grabbed it, examining the mugshot, setting it down on the table, sitting back down.

"I've seen him before." Jeff said, grabbing it, looking at it closely. "Actually… I think I sucked him off in the back of a Honda…" Randy perked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, over on 22nd… what's he wanted for?" Jeff asked.

"Murder. Two prostitutes, both males." Jeff's eyes widened.

"Was one of them named Zack?" Randy nodded.

"Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins…" Jeff blinked.

"They used to work with me… blonds, looked a lot alike… guys loved having them for double-shows." Randy bit his lip.

"Baby, could you find this guy?" He asked.

"Probably…" Jeff looked up. "He drives a green Honda civic, it had a dent on the front bumper, the license plate started with a 3L-something… fuck, I don't remember." He sighed.

"You don't need too… I just need your help." Jeff looked up.

"You mean I get to help with your big bad police stuff?" He asked like a kid in a candystore.

"If you feel comfortable enough…"

"I sure do!" Jeff grinned.

"Alright, how about this… we'll go out to 22nd tonight…" Jeff nodded.

"I've seen him on that corner a lot, always trying to pick up tricks." Randy looked at his application.

"You don't gotta do anything, but play a hustler. Get his attention, bring up old times… just stall him, me and my partner will be on him in seconds." Jeff nodded. "Whatever you do, don't let him get you alone or out of my sight, I won't risk your life to find him." He ran a large hand over Jeff's soft cheek. Jeff blushed softly as Randy showed him the application to study.

They sat in the large undercover SUV in an alleyway just at the corner of 21st, acrossed the street from the sign that read "22nd", Randy, his partner and another cop, and Jeff. Jeff listened as Randy told them both the plan. Both men nodded, everything was understood. Jeff crossed his arms, leaning over between the passenger seat and driver's seat. Randy kissed Jeff.

"Get him for me, boo." He said. Jeff nodded, getting out of the car, looking both ways and sprinting to the corner. He stood there, looking around. The cold night air raised goosebumps on his skin as he looked. "Boo, can you hear me?", the piece in Jeff's ear was designed only so Jeff could hear Randy, Randy could not hear Jeff. Jeff raised his arm up to signal yes. He looked around. "I know it's cold, but just focus, baby." Jeff nodded slightly, making sure Randy could tell he was listening.

"Hey sweet stuff!" A guy in a car yelled at Jeff. Jeff froze. Randy didn't tell him what to do if someone else came up to him.

"Play cool, babe, say you've already got an appointment in five minutes or something." Randy almost read his mind.

"Sorry, I've already got a client on his way." Jeff said, watching the car drive away almost immediately. Randy breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want Jeff in any more danger than he already was in.

They sat there for three hours, and Randy looked at his watch.

"Boo, it's 11… do you wanna quit?" Randy asked. Jeff turned towards him and shook his head slightly. "Why? It's late." He pushed. Jeff replied by pointing at a green Honda Civic parked about ten feet away from him. Noone was in it, but it matched his memory exactly. "Okay, boo, just look around for him, he can't be far from his car." Jeff nodded, standing on the corner, watching the door of the club he was standing next too.

"Haven't I seen you before?" He turned around at a familiar voice, looking into the face of Landon.

"U-Uh yeah… about six months ago." Jeff purred slightly, running a finger down his chest. "Don't you remember me, darlin'?" He seductively glanced up at the tall man who smirked.

"Now I do, I remember the rainbow hair… last time I saw it, it was on a head bobbing up and down in my lap." Jeff nodded coyly. One of the cops slowly crept out of the car, gun aimed and nodded, confirming his face. Randy and his partner slipped out of the car, hurriedly running acrossed the street. Randy grabbed Jeff, while his partner grabbed Landon. Randy tossed the cuffs to his partner and they were snapped in place.

"Good work." Randy whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. Jeff held tightly around his neck, watching Landon.

"You work as a snitch now? Aww, boo, that's such a letdown, you're such a pretty little whore." Randy lunged forward, but Jeff held a hand up in front of him.

"Don't you fucking call him that, and he's MY boo, not yours!" Randy hollered as Landon chuckled and was pulled away towards the large SUV. Jeff rubbed his chest softly, resting his head against it. "Very good job, baby." Randy whispered. "You okay?" Jeff nodded into his chest.

"J-Just cold." He chattered, Randy pulled him back a bit, his lips were turning blue and he was shaking.

"I told you to bring a coat." Randy said, slipping his jacket off, sliding it over Jeff's shoulders, walking with him to the car.

They both walked into the house at 2am that night, both tired as hell. They walked up the stairs, Randy behind Jeff, turning off all the lights, pulling off his shirt. Jeff unbuttoned his tight jeans and threw off his shirt as he walked into the room. Randy shut off the hall-light and walked in, simply collapsing next to Jeff on the bed, stomach first. Jeff rubbed his back, sliding under the covers. Randy did the same, pulling Jeff against him.

"You did so good… that's the last time you'll ever have to stand on that corner again." Randy mumbled. Jeff nodded. "It's a good thing I gave you your shot before we left, I'm too tired to even move, now." He muttered.

"Me, too." Jeff agreed, closing his eyes tightly.

A cellphone ringing loudly woke Jeff up. He was still entangled in Randy's embrace, and it was Randy's cellphone. He tapped Randy, and when those blue eyes opened, he pointed to the phone. Randy sighed, and leaned over, grabbing it and looking at the name on it. He groaned and flipped it open, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, smacking his lips a few times, sitting up. "Yeah, we got him in last night. Thank-you. Thank-you, chief. I'll see you then." He snapped it shut, lying back down and yawning. Jeff groaned, throwing his arm over Randy's chest, and his leg over Randy's muscular thighs. "I gotta get up, boo, I got a meeting in an hour." Randy sighed.

"It's only 8, I can't sleep if you're not here." Jeff whined, tightening his grip on him.

"I know, I'm sorry, baby, come on, let's get up." Randy said, sitting up, his strength causing him to take Jeff with him. Jeff whimpered, burying his face in Randy's neck. "Wrap your legs around me, come on." Randy urged, grabbing Jeff's calves. Jeff listened, wrapping his thighs around Randy's waist tightly as Randy stood up and out of bed. Randy walked them into the bathroom, setting Jeff on the counter next to the sink. He sighed and stood in front of the toilet, relieving himself with another yawn.

"I hate mornings." Jeff muttered. Randy nodded, turning to start the shower.

"You gonna come wash my back?" Randy asked over his shoulder.

"Mmm, sure." Jeff teased, sliding his briefs off. He stepped into the shower behind Randy, watching Randy sneakily bring his hand up, holding a condom. Jeff giggled, kissing him softly.

"Only if you wanna." Randy said breathily.

"I do." Jeff whispered, continuing to kiss him, reaching down to stroke him firmly.

"Now I'm no pro at shower-sex, so I'm really not sure how to make this work." Randy laughed. Jeff turned around, bracing his hands against the shower wall, arching his back slightly. Randy raised his eyebrows. "Ah, now I see." He chuckled, ripping open the condom wrapper, rolling it on himself. He aligned himself with Jeff's pucker, blinking rapidly.

"Just do it, baby." Jeff moaned. Randy looked up at the back of his head and firmly pressed in, pulling back a few times, before pushing in, clenching his teeth at the tightness that enveloped him, even through latex. Jeff moaned and whimpered, flipping his wet hair out of his face. Randy began thrusting in and out, leaning his head back slightly as he did so.

"God, boo, you feel so good…" He grunted, gripping Jeff's hips tightly.

"You're so big, ah… ah… harder!" Jeff moaned. Randy began pumping harder, the sound of his balls punching Jeff's cheeks loudly echoed through the bathroom with a wet smacking noise. "Just push it all in, and hold it there…" Jeff cooed, and Randy did as he asked. He held his position, trying to keep his control while Jeff's inner-walls seemed to massage his member tightly, willing him to cum. "Mmm, every inch of you in my ass, it feels so good…" Jeff moaned, wiggling his hips slightly.

"You ain't kidding." Randy replied, swallowing thickly. Randy pulled out, needing a second to breathe, grabbing Jeff and turning him around, picking him up, setting his back against the wall. Jeff wrapped his legs around Randy's waist as Randy positioned himself again, sliding back in as Jeff buried his face in his neck.

"I love you so much." He whispered as Randy thrust his hips upward. He closed his eyes and relished those words, groaning as Jeff's walls tightened around him, and he came all over his own stomach, running his hand down to catch it and sticking it under the spray of water, washing all the semen down the drain. "Let me down." Jeff moaned and Randy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I haven't…"

"I know, let me down." He shrugged and set Jeff down. Jeff immediately dropped to his knees, pulling the condom off. "Jerk it, silly." He laughed, looking up at him. Randy once again shrugged and grabbed his dick, firmly stroking it as Jeff looked up at him, opening his mouth slightly, sticking out his tongue. Randy caught on, jerking himself hard, grunting slightly as he doubled over, his cum spraying out to land directly in Jeff's mouth, a little bit around his cheeks. He looked down at Jeff who smiled, leaning forward to lick him clean, pulling back and licking his lips.

"You're way too much." Randy sighed. Jeff nodded, standing up.

"No use wasting it in a condom." He teased. Randy shook his head as Jeff kissed him, holding his face under the water for a moment before getting out of the shower. Randy sighed, the guilt hitting him again as he turned the water off.

That night, Randy and Jeff walked into the Bruno's again, this time to introduce Jeff to John. Randy walked up to the booth, high-fiving John, bumping shoulders with him. They slid into the booth, ordering drinks and lounging.

"Dude, you know I ain't got no problem with you liking dudes, but, he's 17." John argued, once Jeff had left to use the restroom. Randy sighed.

"I know." He bit his lip, winking at a waitress as she walked by.

"And he's got HIV, what if you get that shit? Done for life, bro." Randy looked up.

"I'm not concerned about that." He said, looking anywhere but in John's eyes.

"It's not worth going to jail or permanent illness, dawg." John insisted. Randy finally met his gaze.

"Maybe not to you… but I been doin' my time with him for a while… and I care about him, despite all of that." Randy said, looking over quickly as he heard Jeff's voice.

"Don't touch my ass, perv!" He yelled at some long-haired blond man. Randy stood up, walking over to them.

"Oh, come on sweetie, you don't belong here, let's go back to my place." The older man smirked. Randy grabbed Jeff around the waist, pulling him behind himself.

"Don't touch or talk to him again, I mean it." He said. The man looked amused, standing up.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked, pushing Randy slightly.

"Baby, it's not worth getting in a fight over, let's go sit down." Jeff whimpered, pulling on his wrist.

"Yo, don't fucking touch me, either!" Randy yelled. The guy smirked wider, pushing him, harder this time. Randy yanked his hand out of Jeff's grasp, lunging at the guy, sending him back-first into the counter of the bar, ramming his fist down into the guy's jaw as many times as he could before Jeff yelling and pulling on his shirt brought him back to reality. He flexed his jaw slightly, stopping, allowing Jeff and John to pull him back as he panted heavily. He looked down at his knuckles as they swelled then at the bloody nose of Hunter Helmsley.

"You'll regret that." He said, spitting out blood as he stood up and left the bar. Jeff whimpered as Randy hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see me lose control like that." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I just couldn't stand him touching you." He grunted, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Jeff ran a hand over his cheek, gazing up at him with a smile, kissing him softly.

"Come on, baby, let's go sit down." Randy swallowed hard, still looking away as Jeff dragged him by his thick wrist to the table.

"Jesus, dawg, you fucked his world up!" John proclaimed, looking for a high-five but being left short.

"God, I must be some sort of monster." Randy sighed.

"You're not." Jeff said, petting his hair softly.

"I haven't seen you like that since… you know." Randy looked up. Jeff looked from them both confusedly.

"Since what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Randy blurted. "I gotta go piss." He said, standing up and leaving for the restroom. Jeff looked up at John nervously, taking a sip of his soda.

"You know, I've known him since third grade… he's honestly a good guy, he just likes to look out for people he cares about, and shit like this happens." John said, leaning back. Jeff nodded.

"I know." He whispered, looking at the table. He couldn't help but think that they were hiding something from him, the way Randy was so quick to change the subject a moment ago… he pondered as he continued to drink his rootbeer.


	13. Chapter 13

As they ate dinner the next night, the curiosity was eating Jeff alive. He glanced up at Randy, then back down at his food.

"Ran…?"

"Yeah?" Randy replied flatly, swallowing his food.

"Nothing." Jeff said, looking down.

"No, what is it?" Randy asked. Jeff shook his head. "Come on…" He persisted. Jeff sighed.

"Why'd you go to jail, exactly?" Jeff looked up. Randy took another bite, chewing hastily, meeting his gaze.

"You don't wanna know." He said simply.

"Yes, I do." Jeff argued.

"I used to be engaged." Randy started, looking down. "On the day of our wedding, my best friend, Ric Flair, kind of an older guy, was gonna be my best man… but we'd gotten in a fight the day before, cause I found out he'd dated my fiancé, Samantha, before I met her." He clasped his hands, clearing his throat. "On the day of our wedding, I was standing in a tuxedo at the alter… and she came down, looking beautiful… and when the priest asked if anyone objected, Ric spoke up." Jeff gasped. "Told all 150 of our guests, most of them MY family and MY friends, that he was in love with her, and he knew she felt the same. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, dropped my hands and ran to him."

"Oh my god…" Jeff said softly.

"They embraced… I… I reached for the closest thing to me… a candle holder… and I just kept hitting him… and by the time I was done hitting him, you wouldn't have ever recognized him again… I ran before the cops showed up, and I went to a hunter's warehouse… and I bought this rifle… and damn it…" Randy sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I went to the hospital, where he was staying, at about three in the morning… I broke in the window and the alarm went off… I made it two blocks up the street before the cops busted me, rifle in hand… I wanted to kill him, the way he'd killed me that day." Jeff looked up. "I didn't think I'd ever be happy again." He picked at his food, looking up at Jeff. "And then I met you." Jeff smiled.

"Baby, it's not your fault you got arrested. Anyone would've done the same thing." Jeff grabbed his hand. "You've never taken your anger out on me, only people who've urked me, and that's okay with me." He drawled, kissing the top of Randy's large hand.

"I couldn't take it out on you, boo. You hurt enough already." Randy said. "But if anyone but me touches you, I'll kill them… and I mean that in every sense of the word, kill." He said seriously. Jeff shuddered at the intensity in Randy's voice.

"Nobody else will, if I have anything to say about it." He said, puckering his lips as he gazed at him.

"Nobody's gonna take you away from me, I've put too much into this." Randy stated, standing up. Jeff nodded, standing up after him, walking up to him. He put his arms around Randy's waist, resting his head on his chest. Randy wound his arms around him.

"Nobody's gonna take me, baby." Jeff said, grinning up at him.

"Call me overprotective, but you're not going anywhere." Randy smiled back down at him lazily.

"I like your overprotectiveness." Jeff giggled, kissing him.

"Do you?" Randy asked.

"Mhm… you know what else I love?"

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"A dominating, possessive partner." Jeff whispered, looking up at him, almost innocently. Randy smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked, pulling Jeff tighter to him.

"I've never had that before, not in the way I needed it." Jeff looked up. "Someone who'll say they own me and make me believe it, someone who'll slam me against doors and fuck me while muttering dirty things in my ear." Randy chuckled.

"You have a wild imagination, kiddo." Jeff gazed at him.

"So?" Jeff quirked. Randy laughed, kissing him softly.

The next night, Randy brought Jeff with him to a friend's party. Even though Randy was a cop, he often did things he should've been busting people for, and went to a party at a big house, with a bunch of people there and some loud, booming music. The instant Randy walked into the room, he walked up to his friend, Chris Jericho, who was holding a beer in one hand, standing in front of a table where several people were passing a bong around, smoking weed.

"This is my boo, Jeff. Babe, meet Chris, this is his house." Jeff and Chris shook hands and smiled at eachother.

"Yo Ran! You want some?" Jay Reso asked. Randy considered it.

"Maybe later, man, night's still young and I got the night off." He replied, grabbing Jeff's hand.

"I gotta pee." Jeff said quietly, looking up.

"Line for the bathroom's over there, sugar." Randy said, pointing to about three people standing next to the door. Randy lit a cigarette, walking over to Chris. He stood there for a few minutes and Jeff came back, holding a cup. Jeff took a drink, grimacing. "What is that?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Jeff gagged. Randy took the cup, sipping it. He sighed.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked.

"Him." Jeff said, pointing at a guy with an afro, that Randy knew as Carlito. Randy sighed.

"Baby, don't take drinks from strangers, this is just whisky, and I don't want you drinking, you shouldn't even smoke at your age." He cupped Jeff's chin, setting the drink on the table. "Chris, you got any soda?" He asked.

"I got pepsi." Chris said, opening the fridge, tossing one at Randy, who caught it and popped the tab in the same swift hand movement. He handed it to Jeff, who quickly drank the taste of liquor out of his mouth.

"Now you stay right there, I'm gonna go smoke a bowl, kay?" He asked. Jeff nodded as Randy walked over to the bong, lighting it and inhaling harshly, pulling the cork out and inhaling harder, pulling away and putting a hand over the top of it, holding it in for a few moments before breathing all the cloudy smoke out the side of his mouth. He did this twice more before standing up and walking over to Jeff, grinning. Jeff bit his lip looking up at Randy.

"Don't worry, baby, it don't make me any different." Randy whispered, kissing his cheek.

"What'd you mean by 'my age'?" Jeff asked, looking up.

"You're seventeen." Randy said, almost as if he was reminding him.

"But it's okay for you to fuck a seventeen year old?" Randy sighed, rubbing his head.

"Boo, I'm too stoned for this, can we not get into it?" He begged, squinting slightly.

"We don't have to get into it." Jeff smiled sweetly, grabbing the cup off the table and taking a big chug of it, gulping it all down, grimacing and gagging slightly but sighing and setting it down.

"Jeff, that's all." Randy said sternly. "Drink anymore and I'll leave you here to find your own way home." He snapped.

"I'm a hooker, baby, I can always find a way home." Jeff giggled, winking as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler, before walking off into the crowd of people.

"Ex-hooker…" Randy sighed, looking up to see him gone. "Damn it!" He yelled, walking over to Chris and Jay. "I'll give you each 20 bucks if you find Jeff and bring him out to my car ASAP." He said, holding up two twenty dollar bills, walking out of the house.

Randy sat in his car smoking a cigarette, a hand on the steering wheel. He sighed, it had been ten minutes, and Jeff had not been brought back to him. He flicked the cigarette, groaning deeply, smacking his lips as he came down from his high. He took a drink out of his bottle of water, setting it down and jumping as a knock came at his window.

"This is him, right?" Jay asked, pulling Jeff behind him. Randy nodded, getting out of the car, handing Jay the money.

"Let me go, you asshole!" Jeff shrieked, trying to pull away from Jay. Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him into his own body as Jay shrugged and walked away. "I don't wanna leave yet." Jeff pouted.

"Jeff, you undermined me, we're leaving." Randy said, walking Jeff around the car.

"You ain't my daddy!" Jeff yelled, squirming.

"No, and you certainly aren't my son cause I would've disowned you by now, now get in the fucking car, kid!" Randy yelled back out of frustration. Tears shone in Jeff's eyes as he looked up. Randy sighed, cupping a hand over his mouth. "Baby, I'm sorry…"

"Save it." Jeff sobbed, getting in the car, slamming the door shut. Randy walked around to the driver's side, getting in, cupping Jeff's chin and turning his face toward him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that how it came out." He whispered, pressing his forehead to Jeff's. Jeff pulled away, resting his head in his hand against the window. Randy inhaled deeply and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

They arrived at the house and Jeff instantly shoved past Randy inside, stomping up the stairs, bursting out in tears and lying on the bed. Randy threw his keys down, sliding his jacket off before quietly creeping up the staircase, walking into the bedroom silently. He walked up to the bed and sat on it, rubbing Jeff's back, causing the younger man to pull away. Randy frowned, scooting closer to him.

"Sugar, you know I wouldn't wanna hurt you like that, I didn't mean it… in that way." Randy whispered.

"My daddy disowned me and now you want too, too!" Jeff cried.

"No, no, booboo… I never meant it like that." Randy pressed his lips to the back of Jeff's neck, open to him by the fact that Jeff's hair was in a bun.

"It hurt just as bad!" Jeff sobbed.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Randy whispered.

"I love you, and that broke my heart!" Jeff whimpered. Randy laid down, using his strength to turn Jeff on his side. He pressed his chest against Jeff's back.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." He whispered in Jeff's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. Jeff sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. He turned in Randy's strong embrace, pushing himself against Randy's chest, crying into his neck. Randy pet the back of Jeff's head, twisting his fingers in the multi-colored locks of hair.

"Make the pain go away, like you always do." Jeff whimpered, fisting Randy's t-shirt.

"I'm trying." Randy said shakily, tightening his grip. Within a few minutes, he heard soft snores from under his chin and sighed deeply, closing his eyes to find sleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Randy woke up to the tickling of even breaths against his neck. He sighed and tightened his arms around Jeff, who lifted his head and looked up at him. Randy smiled back, kissing his forehead, petting his hair softly, moving it out of his face. Jeff sighed and scooted up a bit, and Randy opened his eyes awarely.

"I'm sorry I was being a brat last night." Jeff said softly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was a dick." Randy said, moving his hair out of his face. Jeff yawned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Randy sat up and out of bed, walking out of the room. Jeff followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Randy turned the light on and clicked the coffee pot on. Jeff watched him, sitting at the table. Randy stretched, his boxers were sort of riding up in the front and Jeff watched his muscled, thick thighs flex.

"You're so hot…" Jeff said, giggling. Randy looked over at him, smirking.

"You're not so bad yourself, boo." He said, pouring his coffee into his mug and sitting down at the table.

"I love how strong you are." Jeff said, running his hand up one of the thick biceps. He wasn't telling Randy anything he didn't already know, only boosting his ego. Randy raised an eyebrow as Jeff stood up, straddling his lap and running his hands back through his short hair.

"And?" Randy asked, placing his hands on Jeff's ass, squeezing it slightly. Jeff giggled, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck.

"And I'm horny so fuck me on this table." He whispered, standing up, lying back on the table, spreading his legs to the sides loosely suggestively. Randy raised an eyebrow, standing up.

"I don't have a condom, you'll have to wait, kiddo." He said, offering out his hand to help him off the table. Jeff sighed.

"I wish I didn't have fucking HIV." He huffed. "We wouldn't have to worry about condoms, you could just rip my clothes off and fuck me spontaneously anywhere." Jeff sighed.

"Baby, it's not even about the HIV. I wear them to protect you, I told you I've been around, what if I have something?" Randy asked, leaning over him.

"It can't be any worse than what I have!" Jeff cried, tears leaking out of his eyes as he sat up off the table. Randy put his arms around the small boy tightly.

"Shhh, don't think about it." He whispered, cradling him slightly.

"How can I not? A life-threatening disease is running through my body!" Jeff sobbed. Randy threaded his fingers through the rainbow hair, trying to hold back tears himself.

"I love you, I'm gonna take care of you." Randy whispered. Jeff pulled back, looking at him through tear-stained vision.

"W-What'd you say?" He asked.

"I love you, boo." Randy kissed him quickly.

"I love you, too!" Jeff smiled widely, hugging Randy excitedly. Randy breathed out a sigh of relief that he'd gotten that off his chest and made Jeff smile. At that time, Brandy came in. Jeff smiled and hugged the big dog tightly. "Your daddy loves me, girl!" He said in a baby voice, rubbing the dog's cheeks roughly. Randy came up behind him.

"Let's go upstairs and put one of those condoms to use." He whispered. Jeff shivered and nodded, following him up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom, and Randy sat on the end of the bed. Jeff stood over him, sliding his gray sweatpants down, revealing a black thong. Randy licked his lips, sliding his large fingers in the hems of them, pulling them down delicately. Randy flicked his tongue across Jeff's right nipple, smirking up at him. Jeff took the opportunity to push him back on the bed, crawling on top of him, grabbing his crotch through his thin boxers.

"Ohhh, looks like you have a big present for me." He giggled.

"Nine inches…" Randy panted. "Unwrap it." Jeff smiled and pulled Randy's boxers down, watching his erection pop out with lust-filled eyes. He grabbed it and sucked the head into his mouth, looking up at Randy with smiling eyes. Randy grunted, rubbing his hand over Jeff's head. "Oh baby, that mouth's so hot…" He gasped as Jeff swallowed him about halfway. He lightly yanked on Jeff's hair, groaning in the back of his throat. He used Jeff's hair to pull him off him. "Baby, I love you, but that mouth's gonna set me off before we get to the good stuff." He kissed Jeff's lips.

"Good stuff?" Jeff purred. Randy nodded, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a condom. Jeff grinned. "Ohhh, that good stuff." He giggled, as Randy tore it open and rolled it on. It was already lubricated so Jeff pushed him back again, crawling on top of him, positioning Randy's cock at his entrance and sitting down, his back arching. Randy watched, biting his lip, holding his self-control as he sunk into Jeff's tight ass.

"Ohhh, boo, so hot." He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. Jeff moaned as Randy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to his chest, running his hands down the pale skin of his back as he begun thrusting his hips up. Jeff moaned loudly, burying his face in Randy's neck as his hips slammed up, driving him full and then leaving him empty.

"Yes! Harder! Fuck me!" Jeff yelled, as Randy furrowed his brow in concentration, pumping his hips faster, stabbing Jeff's prostate unbearably. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Jeff wailed, stroking himself.

"Do it baby, on my abs, come on." Randy whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Jeff moaned and twitched as he came, splattering on Randy's abs below, collapsing in exhaustion on top of him while Randy kept thrusting into him. "Your pretty little ass gets so tight when you cum." Randy grunted in his ear, pushing up harshly. Jeff continued to scream and contort as Randy kept fucking him with quick, jerky movements.

"Ungh, can't take it…" Jeff moaned as his prostate was continually prodded at and with the youth and stamina he had, he was hard again.

"Can't take it? Aw, baby, you disappoint me…" Randy taunted, slowing his thrusts but not the harsh intensity of them, slowly jerking his hips up hard.

"F-feels too good…" Jeff's eyes rolled back as Randy sucked on his neck.

"Doesn't it?" Randy asked, grunting loudly as he pushed up faster, and Jeff moaned again, once again cumming, this time on Randy's chest, with a loud cry. The tightening was too much for Randy and he came, biting down on Jeff's shoulder, filling the condom. His thrusts slowed and Randy collapsed back tiredly. Jeff grabbed a tissue out of the box on the nightstand, cleaning his infected fluids off Randy's chest and abs.

"Nothing got in your mouth or any open wounds, right?" Jeff asked concernedly.

"Nope, nothing did, boo, don't worry." Randy said, patting his butt as he pulled out, tying the condom and dropping it in the trashcan next to the bed. Jeff finished, throwing the tissues out, laying next to Randy.

"Coming from ME, this will be saying a lot…" Jeff panted. "But you are THE best lover I have EVER had."

"It's always better with someone you love." Randy whispered, grabbing his hand and smiling at him. Randy lit a cigarette, setting the ashtray on his stomach as Jeff snuggled into his side.

"I wish we could spend all day in bed." Jeff sighed. "Since I usually don't get all night with you in bed cause you work." Jeff traced patterns on Randy's chest with his finger.

"I know." Randy sighed, looking at the clock. "Well, it's noon now, in about half an hour, I gotta go downstairs and start up reading this application." He pointed at a thick, pale yellow file. Jeff sighed. "Maybe you should try to make friends or something, find something to do." Randy said. Jeff looked up.

"Well… you know, I've always wanted to go back to school." He looked up. Randy thought about it.

"That's a good idea, sugar." He said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I'll look into it while I'm downstairs." Jeff smiled.

"Thank-you." Randy nodded, putting his cigarette out and kissing him softly.

"Anything for you."


	15. Chapter 15

Three days later, Jeff and Randy sat in the car, parked directly in front of the large brick building, with a big flight of stairs leading up to it, big gold letters acrossed the top reading "Clairmont High School". Randy scanned his eyes down Jeff as he fidgeted, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie, his hair purple, green, and blue, falling slightly in his face that read nothing but nerves.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked, looking at him, sipping his coffee. Jeff nodded. "Don't be nervous, boo, it'll be fun…" Randy smiled at him, grabbing under his chin, making him meet his gaze. "You be standing right here at 3, I'll be right here." He said, catching Jeff's lips in a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you…" Jeff trailed quietly, opening the door.

"Wait!" Randy said once he stepped out, as he was about to close it.

"Yes?" Jeff asked.

"You be good." Randy smiled. Jeff laughed, nodding. "I'll ground you if you get sent to the principal's office on the first day, I mean it, young man!" Randy called out the open window as Jeff slammed the door, walking up to the stairs. Randy watched him, sighing as he started the car and pulled out of the drive-way. He was slightly jealous. Jeff would meet and befriend many people his own age… what if he forgot about him? He shook his head at the thought and kept driving.

Jeff walked up to his locker, dialing in his combination quickly, glancing around at the people who filled the halls. A kid with long black hair and a lip piercing walked up to him, smiling.

"I'm Phil… are you new?" He asked. Jeff nodded. "Well, that's cool. I like your hair."

"Thanks and I'm Jeff." Jeff said, opening his locker, putting his backpack in.

"Nice to meet you… and a bit of advice, watch out for that guy." Phil said, pointing down the hall at a tall, long-haired blond man. "That's Adam. He's a jerk." Jeff looked at Adam, nodding.

"Thanks for the tip." He smiled.

"So are you from around here? You sound southern."

"I'm from North Carolina." Jeff answered, leaning against his locker.

"Oh, cool! I'm from Chicago, moved here last year." Jeff nodded. "What brings you here?"

"My daddy kicked me out a few years ago." Jeff said. "Now I live with the love of my life." He smiled.

"That's cool, what's her name?" Jeff looked up.

"I just wanna put this out there… I'm gay." Jeff said. Phil blinked. "And his name's Randy."

"Really? So am I!" Phil grinned. "We should get along great." Jeff beamed and nodded. "Anyway, I gotta get to class, but hopefully I'll see you in one of my periods later!" Jeff waved as Phil walked off and looked down at his schedule.

"First period, science." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Alrighty then." He said, walking down the hall in search of the science lab.

Throughout the day, Jeff met a few people. A girl named Maria, a girl named Melina, Phil, and a boy named Mike who called himself the "Miz". Afterschool, he stood outside at 2:55, waiting for Randy. Phil walked up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing afterschool?" Phil asked.

"I'm waiting for Randy… I don't know if he'd let me go anywhere, but I can ask if you can hang out for a bit." Jeff offered. Phil nodded, picking up his phone to call his mom and ask while Jeff looked down the driveway.

"She said yes." Phil grinned as the large white SUV pulled up.

"Hey boo!" Randy yelled out the window, slipping his sunglasses down a bit. "Who's this?" He asked. Jeff walked up to the car.

"This is Phil." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you, Phil." Randy greeted slyly.

"Can he come hang out for a bit?" Jeff asked with a pout.

"Kiddo, I got some work to do…" He looked at Jeff's bottom lip poking out and sighed. "But he can keep you company I guess, sure, get in." Randy said as Jeff smiled, opening the door and getting in, as Phil climbed in the back. They drove home and pulled in, walking inside the house.

"We'll be upstairs!" Jeff said as Randy nodded, kissing him before watching him pull his friend upstairs.

"Oh. My. God." Phil sighed, sitting on the large bed. "He is gorgeous!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't he?" Jeff giggled.

"You got any homework?" Phil asked. Jeff nodded, sliding his backpack off. Jeff looked up.

"Just a quick question… what'd that Adam guy ever do to you?" Jeff asked. Phil sighed.

"Well he's this big hunky jock who's captain of the wrestling team, right?" Jeff nodded, sliding his algebra homework out. "Well, he gets around a lot, with girls, and guys, and I let him take my virginity." Phil looked down. "He told me he loved me, all this bullshit to get me to do it… then was flirting with Maryse the next day." Jeff widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, sharpening his pencil.

"Did Randy take yours?" Phil asked. Jeff gritted his teeth.

"Yeah." He lied, afraid to tell Phil about his past.

"That's sooo romantic… and you guys share this house, this big bed, probably make love every night… I want that so bad one day." Phil gawked. They both laughed, beginning to do their homework, helping eachother every so little often.

"Boo!" Randy called up the stairs. Jeff stood up, running down them.

"Yeah baby?" He asked.

"Is your friend staying for dinner?" Randy asked. Jeff looked up.

"I dunno… if it's okay with you, it's your house." He said.

"Hence why I ordered a large pizza." Randy said, chuckling as Jeff grinned.

"We're almost done with our homework, let us know when it's here." He said, kissing him and running back up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Phil and Jeff came down to Randy calling that the pizza was there. Jeff sat next to Randy on the couch and Phil sat next to Jeff. They all began to eat, watching some basketball game on TV. Randy chewed his pizza, relieved that Jeff's first day had gone good and he'd even made a friend.

"So how old are you, Phil?" Randy asked. Phil swallowed his food.

"Sixteen, sir." He answered.

"Sir?" Randy laughed. "Call me Randy, boy, it's cool." He said, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"You eat a lot." Phil laughed, as Randy bit into his third slice.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I'm a big guy, big guys gotta eat." Randy chuckled.

"You are HUGE, actually." Phil noted.

"6'4", 250 maybe." Randy answered thoughtfully. Jeff giggled, running his hand up Randy's thick bicep.

"So what do you do?" Phil asked.

"I'm a cop." Randy replied, swallowing his food.

"But you're breaking the law yourself." Phil giggled. Randy shrugged.

"Can't help who you fall for."

"I hear that." Phil agreed.

"So, is your school, a good school?" Randy asked curiously. Phil shrugged this time.

"Just like any other school, jocks, nerds, bullies, outkasts…"

"They better stay away from my boo." Randy said, pulling Jeff into him.

"Well, the worst bully, lives just two houses down." Phil said. Randy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Whom?"

"Adam Copeland… such a jerk." Phil sighed. Randy nodded.

"Well, he'll stay away from Jeff if they know what's good for him." He warned. They all nodded and continued eating.

The next day at school, Jeff was getting his stuff out of his locker to go home when a large hand came from behind him and knocked his science textbook to the floor. He turned around and met a hazel gaze, raising an eyebrow. Adam smirked down at him. Jeff bit his lip, scowling. Adam chuckled, running his hand down Jeff's cheek, who smacked it away.

"You sure are pretty." Adam spoke finally. "You got a name, sexy?" He asked.

"Fuck yourself." Jeff hissed.

"Oh, feisty…" Adam puckered his lips, shoving Jeff against the locker. Jeff groaned as his back hit the steel with a loud clank. "I like feisty." Adam traced his tongue over his upper-lip, watching Jeff intently. Jeff whimpered.

"Mr. Copeland… put him down." He turned suddenly at the voice behind them, sighing at the principal.

"Yes, Mr. Long." Adam sighed again, putting Jeff down, watching him grab his books and scurry down the hall.

Jeff walked outside and up to Randy's car, tears in his eyes as he got in, hugging his books to his chest tightly.

"Baby, what happened?" Randy asked, turning in his seat.

"Stupid Copeland." Jeff sniffed.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeff shook his head.

"Only my neck a bit." Randy inspected his neck, kissing him softly.

"Two houses down, boo… we'll go talk to his parents on the way home." Jeff nodded as Randy started the car up.

They pulled into the driveway of the large white house, and Jeff grabbed Randy's arm. Randy looked down at him.

"What if he thinks I'm a tattle-tale?" He asked, big green eyes shining. Randy chuckled softly.

"Baby, I'm not letting him hurt you." Jeff sighed as Randy got out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking on it and crossing his arms. A blond, smaller woman answered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Mrs. Copeland?" Randy replied. She nodded.

"Ms. Copeland." He put his hand out.

"I'm Randy Orton, I live two houses down." They shook hands. "Jeff, come here!" He called. Jeff got out of the car and walked over, looking down. "This is Jeff, he goes to school with your son, Adam." She nodded in response. "And Adam threw him against a locker today." She gasped. "Now, I'm a cop, I don't wanna have to take legal action against anyone, but, you know how it all goes." She nodded.

"It won't happen again, I promise, Mr. Orton." He smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am. Nice meeting you." They exchanged a smile as he walked off and got back in his car. "See? Nothing to worry about." He whispered to Jeff. Jeff shrugged. How wrong Randy was.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later, Jeff slid on his jeans as he got ready for school. It was six-thirty and Randy would be there to pick him up after his shift any minute. He wiped his eyes and tied his shoes. He heard the door open and stood up, walking downstairs. He grabbed his backpack and smiled at Randy as they walked outside and got in the car.

Things had been awkward for them since last night when Randy left him and Phil to do their homework, and had come back to check on them, only to find them asleep, cuddled up together on their bed. Randy had freaked out and decided he was going to drive Phil home and told Jeff that they'd be having a talk when he got home. Jeff was waiting for the bigger man to start this "talk", watching as he clenched the wheel tightly, exhaling deeply as Jeff looked up at him timidly.

"We didn't do anything." He whispered. Randy smacked his lips, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Uh huh."

"Baby, we didn't!" Jeff cried, looking up as he saw where Randy was heading. He wasn't taking the school route. He looked at Randy confusedly. Randy drove until he reached 22nd, unlocking the doors, leaning back. Jeff looked at him, twiddling his thumbs.

"You got a choice." Randy said, lighting a cigarette, letting out a shaky breath. "You can assure me that you have no problem not fucking around on me, or you can get out of this car, stand on this corner, and fuck around with whoever you want for how much you want." A tear rolled down Jeff's cheek.

"You said I'd never have to stand on this corner again." He whispered.

"You'll never HAVE too, but if you fucking WANT too, go ahead! I won't stop you." Randy hollered, causing Jeff to jump and cry harder.

"I don't want too!" Jeff sobbed back.

"Then tell me the fucking truth, what did you and Phil do last night?" Randy screamed. Jeff looked up.

"We didn't do anything, we finished our homework, we laid down, held hands and sat there talking for an hour and fell asleep." He sniffed.

"That it?" Randy asked. Jeff nodded. "Cause I don't care what you do, who you do, I could care less, but I don't want this sneaky bullshit, we gotta have honesty and trust… cause if we don't have that, we don't have nothing." Randy took a drag off his cigarette.

"I know." Jeff sighed. "But I only want you, I stand by that." He turned, running his hand over Randy's cheek gently, making him look at him. "You're the most handsome, sweet, kind man I've ever met, I wouldn't mess that up." He pecked Randy's lips. Randy licked his lips thoughtfully, staring at Jeff through half-lidded eyes. "Who else would take care of a kid with HIV?" Jeff asked, lowering his eyes.

"I would, I do and I always will." Randy whispered, smiling at Jeff. They touched foreheads and Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as they turned around to drive home.

Early the next morning, Randy came home to a song blasting. He walked into the living room, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Cause we belong together, now! Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me… and honestly… my life, would suck, without youuuuuuuu." He heard Jeff's southern drawl and smiled, shaking his head as he peaked into the kitchen to see Jeff mixing something in a bowl, moving his hips to the music.

"I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up, too… either way I found out, I'm nothing without you." He sang, turning and jumping in surprise when he saw Randy, clicking the radio off. "Welcome home!" He giggled.

"Hey boo." Randy chuckled, slipping his jacket off. "What are you making?" He asked, walking up behind Jeff, peeking over his shoulder.

"Rice krispies for my baby." Jeff giggled, stirring the marshmallow crème in. Randy smirked, sliding his shirt off. He threw it on the couch, sitting down, flipping on the television. "How was work?" Jeff called from the kitchen.

"Same as usual. Happy it's the weekend, boo?" Randy asked.

"Definitely." Jeff replied, sliding the bowl of treats into the fridge. He walked out into the living-room. Randy patted his lap and Jeff sat down, kissing Randy's lips softly, pulling back with a grin. Randy caught the sides of Jeff's face in his hands, roughly smashing his lips back to Jeff's eagerly. Jeff pulled back slightly, panting heavily into Randy's mouth. "What?" He asked.

"You're so hot." Randy breathed, kissing the side of Jeff's face, then kissing his jawline, placing feather light kisses down his face and neck.

"Ran… I've been up all night." Jeff sighed as his body tingled from the large fingertips skimming up and down his sides.

"So have I… and I still have plenty of energy." Randy whispered sexily, pulling Jeff's shirt up and licking acrossed his chest. Randy slid Jeff's shirt off completely, placing a hand on his back and one under his thighs, lifting him up wedding-style. He smiled at Jeff and carried him upstairs. He grabbed something out of the cabinet and walked back downstairs, and into the kitchen. He set Jeff on the table.

"What are you doing?" Jeff furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back on his elbows, his legs still wrapped around Randy's waist.

"You wanted to be fucked on this table." Randy took out a condom, opening it with his teeth. "Your wish, is my command." He smirked. Randy unbuttoned Jeff's jeans, hooking his fingers in the pants and the undergarments, yanking them both down at once. Jeff's dainty, nimble fingers went for Randy's jeans, unbuttoning them in a hurry. Randy stepped out of them, rolling the condom on himself as Jeff moaned softly, laying back on the table.

"Do it." He whimpered. Randy leaned forward on his hands, burying his face in Jeff's neck as he used one hand to guide himself between Jeff's spread legs. "You smell so good." Jeff moaned into Randy's neck, inhaling deeply as Randy slipped inside of him. Two sharp intakes of breath echoed off the silent room. The sun peaked over the skyline outside the window, sending a bright glow through the blinds. It was like heaven.

"God, damn!" Randy grunted through clenched teeth. Jeff couldn't answer, as he felt winded by the sudden thrust inside of him. He just whined and shuddered, flailing his arms above his head.

"Fuck me, baby…. Ah… oh…" Jeff moaned as Randy thrusted into him powerfully, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Buying these ecstasy rubbers was such a good idea…" Randy grunted, "It really does feel like there's nothing there." He bit his lip and looked down at Jeff who pinched his own nipple, nodding.

"Feels like just you." He grunted. "Oh god, right there, harder, harder." He moaned wantonly. God, Jeff could be such a slut, but it turned Randy on to no end. He started pumping furiously, growling in his throat as his harsh thrusts sent the table screeching acrossed the kitchen floor slightly with every movement.

"Ohhh, feels so good…" Randy groaned.

"So, so good!" Jeff agreed loudly, gripping the edge of the table.

"My pretty little seventeen year old…" Randy whispered next to his ear, nibbling. "Our little secret, me and you, noone knows about this, noone…" He whispered as Jeff shivered and yelped. "Cum for me." He licked the shell of Jeff's ear as Jeff moaned loudly, shrieking his release all over his stomach, sighing in pleasure and tightening his body around Randy's. Randy felt his toes curling and quickly pulled out, sliding the condom off and jerking his own release onto Jeff's thighs, roaring like a lion. Jeff smiled lazily up at him.

"I love you." He sighed, lying back, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too." Randy whispered, clearing some of Jeff's hair out of his face as his whistling, soft snores came. He smiled softly, cleaning Jeff's stomach off with a paper towel before picking him up and carrying him up the stairs and into bed, finding sleep next to him.

On Monday, Jeff went back to school. He sat out front reading during break, noticing a shadow looming over him. He looked up and met the cold eyes of Adam surrounded by three other guys, a shortish hispanic guy, a taller black guy with cornrows, and a tall bleach-blond guy. He closed his book, setting it down.

"What?" He asked.

"You fucking little snitch." Adam hissed, grabbing him by his collar, picking him up off the step he was sitting on. "If you put my name in your mouth again, you better be screaming it. Don't fucking tell anyone anything, you got it?" He sneered. Jeff trembled, nodding as he felt the material of his shirt burning into his neck. His three friends laughed as Adam shoved him down. "See you in last period, pretty." He blew a kiss, walking off with his three friends, laughing hysterically.

Jeff starting squeezing tears out, sobbing quietly and running back up the steps, into the school and into the bathroom. He took out his cellphone, running into a stall, quickly locking it. He opened it, dialed Randy's number, using his sleeves to wipe his eyes, his leg shaking as Randy picked up on the final ring.

"Hey boo." Randy yawned.

"I don't wanna go here anymore!" Jeff sobbed loudly.

"Woah, woah, what's the matter, boo?" Randy asked concernedly.

"Adam, he did it again, he called me a snitch and said the next time I have his name in my mouth, I better be screaming it." He cried.

"He's a dead kid." Randy chewed his lip in anger. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said, hanging up quickly as Jeff sighed, shutting his phone and continuing to cry, not realizing that the person in the stall next to him had just heard everything.

Randy walked into the building angrily, recognizing Phil. He ran up to him.

"Phil, have you seen Jeff?" He asked.

"I saw him go into the bathroom like twenty minutes ago." Randy nodded, hurrying down the hall and into the bathroom, hearing a loud bang as he entered and turned the corner. Two tall boys had Jeff with his arms behind his head, shoving them together painfully, down on his knees. Adam stood in front of him, continually smacking him in the head.

"You just never quit, do you, bitch?" He asked tauntingly. "I'll show you something better to do with your mouth." With that, Adam started unzipping his jeans. Randy had seen enough.

"Let him go, now!" He yelled, stepping into frame.

"Is this the big bad boyfriend you were talking too?" Adam asked, smacking Jeff's tear-stained cheek when he didn't reply.

"I said, let him go. All three of you will regret it if you don't." Randy said, unhooking his watch and setting it on the sink, crossing his arms.

"Um, listen, Incredible DORK, there's three of us and one of you." The blond one chimed in, making Adam and Montel laugh. Randy seethed, grabbing Adam by the collar and throwing him up against one of the stall doors loudly. He turned and looked at Jack and Montel, who both with terrified looks on their faces, let go of Jeff and ran out of the bathroom.

"You touch him again, and it'll be the last thing you EVER do!" Randy yelled. Adam nodded, swallowing thickly. "Now run back to fucking class, it started ten minutes ago." Randy said, releasing him, watching him scurry out of the bathroom as well. Randy walked over to Jeff, grabbing him and hoisting him up, cupping his face and kissing him, hugging him and petting his hair.

"You're safe now." Randy whispered, rubbing Jeff's arms gently to ease the cramps Jack and Montel had caused. "You okay?" He asked. Jeff nodded, tightening his grip on Randy's arm.

"I wanna go home." He whispered, almost mouthed. Randy nodded.

"Let's go home then, come on." Randy agreed, walking with him out of the bathroom and out to the car.

When they got home, Jeff ran straight up to the room. Randy sighed, removing his jacket and sitting at the table, lighting a cigarette, exhaling smoke through his nose tiredly. He stood up, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom, finding Jeff on his stomach crying softly into the pillow. He sat down next to him, rubbing his back. He kissed the back of his head.

"What's the matter boo?" He asked softly.

"You know how many times I've been forced to my knees and yelled at and told the only thing I can do with my mouth is suck?" Jeff cried. Randy nodded, rubbing his shoulder.

"But you can do so much more, babe. You got potential to do anything you set your mind to." He whispered. Jeff rolled over, looking at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Nobody else thinks so! All I've ever been told is 'Oh, you have a mouth made for cock-sucking, look at those pretty, pouty lips,' I'm sick of it! I have a voice, too, not just a tongue!" He sobbed. Randy kissed his lips delicately.

"When I see them, I think they look made for me to kiss." He kissed him again. Jeff's cheeks tinted. "Copeland, guys like him aren't worth the tears." Randy put his cigarette out. Jeff nodded.

"I need to redye my hair… wanna help?"

"I don't know how." Randy chuckled.

"I'll teach you." Jeff grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the bathroom with him, setting down a ceramic plastic sheet in the sink. He grabbed several bottles, all labeled in different colors, inspecting them. "What color do you like, baby?" He asked. Randy looked over his shoulder.

"When it's purple and blue, it takes my breath away." He said softly. Jeff giggled and blushed.

"Purple and blue it is." Jeff removed his shirt and Randy looked at the ugly sketchy scar that still marked his hip. He ran a finger up it, inhaling deeply. Jeff didn't seem to notice, handing Randy a pair of gloves and squeezing some purple dye into his palm. "Now smear it through this section." Jeff instructed, parting his hair. Randy nodded, doing as asked.

When they were done, Jeff stood under the shower, rinsing his hair. Randy smiled, wrapping a towel around him as he got out. Randy suddenly undid the towel, causing Jeff to shriek slightly. Randy put a finger to his lips, replacing his finger with his own lips, kissing him. Jeff looked up at him after he pulled away, gorgeous jade eyes shining slightly up at him.

"I'm k-kinda tired." He whispered.

"Shhh, I don't want that." Randy whispered. "I just wanna look at you." He gently pulled Jeff acrossed the hall into the bedroom, turning on the lamp. "Lay down, stomach." Randy said softly in his ear. Jeff swallowed thickly, doing as asked, lying on the bed on his stomach, looking at Randy. Randy crawled onto the bed, sitting between Jeff's slightly spread legs. "You're so beautiful… and sexy." He whispered. "But something's been bugging me."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Seeing all of this…" He ran his fingers over the thick, light pink scars that marked Jeff's back. Jeff inhaled heavily.

"I'm sorry." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"No, no… it's not your fault." Randy said. "I just… I hate seeing it." He ran his fingers up and down his back.

"Me too." Jeff agreed. Just at that moment, the phone rang. Randy grabbed it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Randy… it's John. Danika's in the hospital. They don't think she's gonna make it. They found her, she… she was abandoned in an empty apartment." Randy's eyes widened.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

"Randy, I'm confused, who's Danika?" Jeff yelled behind Randy as they entered the hospital sliding doors. Randy didn't answer, just kept walking, at a very fast pace. He asked the nurse something and she pointed to a door. He ran up to it, swinging it open and walked up to what looked like a small glass enclosure. He looked in it and pulled away, grimacing as John walked up to him, patting his back. Jeff was confused and walked up to the case, looking in it to see a small baby, eyes closed, breathing tubes going into her nose. A small tag on the case said "Danika Orton; Five months".

"I…" Jeff turned to look at Randy, who stood next to him, tears leaking out of his eyes. He knew something was wrong, Randy had never cried in front of him before. "Is she…?" He looked at Randy who nodded slowly.

"My beautiful baby girl, how could your fucking mother do this to you, Danni? How!?" Randy pulled away angrily.

"That whore ex of yours was nowhere in sight. They think she was abandoned for about four days." John declared. Randy sighed. A doctor walked up to him.

"Are you the father?" She asked. Randy nodded. "When she was brought to us, she was starved, dehydrated and bruised. She can be released in three days. The only problem is… we have noone to release her too, her custodial parent has disappeared, it seems." Randy bit his lip, turning to look at Jeff.

"One moment." He said, grabbing Jeff's hand an pulling him out into the hallway. "Boo…"

"What, baby?" Jeff stroked his cheek, looking at him with worried eyes.

"You know I would never ask so much of you." Randy looked down at the ground, wrapping his large hand around the wrist of the hand rubbing his cheek. "Ask me anything." Jeff whispered.

"I wanna take her home." Randy said quietly, looking down at Jeff. Jeff looked in the window of the room, turning his gaze back to Randy.

"I've never taken care of a baby before…" Jeff replied. "But… I've always wanted one." He looked up.

"And I want my baby girl to have a better life… we could give that to her, boo." Jeff bit his lip.

"I don't know if I can… but for you, I'll try." Randy kissed him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank-you." He whispered. "You're truly something special." He rubbed Jeff's hair. They walked back into the room. "I wanna take her home." Randy said. The nurse smiled, nodding, writing something down on her clipboard.

"You can visit her as much as you'd like, but she can't come home for three days." Randy nodded.

"Gives us time to get ready." He said, grabbing Jeff's hand and smiling.

_The Next Day…_

Randy stood in the guest room, having moved everything in it into a storage unit, he was reading the instructions on how to set up a crib. He moved a piece of wood in place and turned to watch as Jeff whistled, painting the wall a light pink. Paint was all over him, in his air, covering his arms, his shirt. Randy thought it was adorable, how happy he seemed with this whole idea. Randy finished setting up the crib, looking around the room. All was done, except they needed diapers and Jeff needed to finish painting. Other than that, it was complete. He smiled. So was their family, in his mind.

_Two days later…_

Randy walked into the house, the sleeping baby in his arm. He held the door open for Jeff who brought in the carseat. Randy sat down on the couch, holding Danika, smiling at her.

"So… this is your baby?" Jeff asked. Randy nodded, rubbing a finger over her small hand.

"Yeah… dated her mom a year back… didn't ever think her mom would do this to her, though." He kissed her small forehead. "But, she's in a better home now, with two parents." He looked up at Jeff who looked nervous.

"One parent. I'm just a babysitter of sorts." He said softly, sitting next to Randy.

"Two," Randy looked at Jeff intently, "Parents. I want this, to be if not the START, of our family… our family." He put his free arm around Jeff's shoulders, kissing him. "We've been together almost two months now, and I know that's not a long time, but… I love you, kiddo." He kissed him again. "And I know you'll make a good _mommy_." He laughed, causing Jeff to giggle with him. "You wanna hold her?" Randy asked. Jeff bit his lip.

"I've honestly never held a baby before." He looked at Randy.

"I'll show you, here, take her…" Randy put the baby in Jeff's arms. "Put one hand under her head, and the other under her ass." Jeff listened, doing as Randy said. "Simple as that." Jeff smiled.

"She does look a lot like you." He looked up at Randy then back down at Danika. "She's got your lips and your eyes." Jeff smiled down at the baby. "You're so beautiful, honey." He said in a soft-voice. Randy smiled.

"I knew you had it in you." He kissed Jeff's head, standing up. "Come on, mommy, we better put baby to sleep." Randy chuckled as Jeff stood up.

"After you, daddy."

"Oh, I insist you go first, mommy."

"But I insist you do, daddy." They chuckled and Jeff started up the stairs, holding the baby tightly to his chest. Randy smiled, following him up. Jeff set her in the crib, putting a pacifier in her mouth. He smiled. Randy came up behind him, putting his arms around his waist.

"It's weird how many life changes can happen in such a short amount of time." He said.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I met you…" He kissed Jeff's cheek. "Got Danni back after the three month custody trial I went through." He smiled. "It's like everything's going right. Nothing could make my life any better." He rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder.

"I wanna be with you forever." Jeff whispered. Randy hugged his waist tighter.

"You will be." He replied. Jeff smiled. He couldn't be happier.

The next day, Jeff had to go back to school, so Randy watched the baby while he took the bus. He walked up the steps and into the school, down the hallway and up to his locker. He opened it and reached into his backpack, taping a picture he'd taken this morning of Randy and the baby asleep on the lazy boy chair to the inside of the door. He smiled and shut his locker, shrieking when his shoulders were grabbed and he was shoved against the locker.

"Your hero ain't here, Jeffy." Adam smirked. He squeezed Jeff's arms tightly.

"Let me go." Jeff struggled, glaring up at Adam. "If you keep doing this, Randy will kill you." He said seriously. Adam laughed hysterically.

"He doesn't care enough about you to kill me. The only reason he says he cares about you, is the same reason I'd say it… to get you to open those sexy, long legs." Jeff turned away.

"That's not true, let me go!" He tried to twist away, but Adam had the strength advantage. "Go pick on someone else, leave me alone!"

"But you're just so pretty, you make it more fun." Adam smirked. "You fight back." He grinned sinisterly as Phil walked up.

"Leave him alone, Adam!" Phil yelled. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hey Philly! How's that tight ass of yours?" Adam asked. Phil growled in anger. Adam smirked, dropping Jeff, walking away silently.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call Randy?" Phil asked. Jeff shook his head.

"No reason to bug him right now." Jeff stood up, dusting himself off. "I'm fine." Phil nodded.

"Good. See you later, Jeff!" He said, walking back down the hallway.

When Jeff got home, he set his backpack next to the door and took his shoes off.

"Randy! I'm home!" He called, walking into the livingroom. He walked into the kitchen, noticing something written on the notepad on the fridge.

_Boo,_

_Took Danika shopping, she needs clothes. Be back around five._

_Randy_

Jeff smiled, walking into the livingroom and sitting down, flipping on the TV. He didn't know when but sometime between Spongebob and some stupid show called iCarly, he dozed off. He woke up to Randy kneeling in front of him, hands on his face. He smiled at Randy who smiled back.

"Our baby now has a new designer wardrobe." He chuckled, "From Walmart, but beside the point." Jeff laughed out loud. "It's weird how little old ladies like to stop you in the middle of a store when you're pushing around a baby. They ask too many questions, I think they'd rather you pulled out the tape of you concieving the baby and show it to them." Jeff giggled.

"I love you." He said, kissing Randy softly.

"I love you, too." Randy hugged him tightly. A lot had changed, but they were both happy. They were together, they now had a baby, it was like they finally had a family. Nothing could go wrong… could it?


	18. Chapter 18

**So from here on out is probably not for the faint of heart or the squeamish. Enjoy, if your mind's as sick as mine. I was kind of inspired by this sick movie I watched. ****J**

Randy sat at the table, calling every friend he knew Jeff had. He sighed. Jeff hadn't been home from school that day, it was now 8 'o' clock at night. He had given Danika a bottle and put her to bed, now he needed to find Jeff. He tapped a pen against his lip, trying to think of where he could be. He honestly didn't have a clue, he wasn't at Phil's, or Mike's, or Melina's or Maria's… where could Jeff have gone?

Jeff woke up and looked around. The room was dark but he felt a hand on him. He moved his head forward and was met by some sort of metal bar… like he was inside a prison cell or a cage. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to move his own hands but they were weirdly cuffed outside of the cage in front of him. He giggled nervously.

"Uh, Ran, is this some new thing you're trying?" He asked, to no reply. He bit his lip when he realized the hand giving him a handjob was a lot rougher than Randy's. He suddenly got scared. "Hello?" He asked. "I don't think I wanna play this game anymore…" He yelped as that hand came down roughly on his ass.

"Stay quiet, or I swear to God, you'll never see 'Ran' again." A voice hissed in his ear. He trembled with terror. He knew that voice from somewhere, but his mind was so discomboggled he had no idea where. He felt like he was high again. Was he? He sure recognized the buzz. He felt something thin and pointy poke his side.

"Ow!" He cried, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" The man yelled, followed by a sharp pain in his side, that seemed to rip through his skin, it almost felt like… a needle. He gasped but stayed quiet as the needle found it's way out another layer of skin and the man left it there, getting off the bed. "I've been watching you, Jeffrey…" The voice whispered. "With your big, strong protective boyfriend, your silly little 'child' that's not even yours." Jeff squeezed his eyes shut as a candle was lit in the corner. "Ever since you got me busted, I've been thinking about you." Jeff's eyes shot open as he greeted the man in front of him. Landon.

"Let me go!" He cried, trying to shake the cage but failing since he couldn't move his hands.

"Now Jeffrey, why would I do that?" He pulled away from the hand that came in to stroke his face. "You're much too pretty, I just wanna play with you a bit." Jeff shook his head, shaking all over. He was naked, he was cold, and he was scared. "You don't wanna play?" Landon asked. Jeff shook his head again. "What a shame." Landon smirked. "Go ahead, scream. Noone'll here you. Noone'll find you. Randy won't find you, he's calling your friends as we speak, um… Phil, I believe? Cute little thing with the lip piercing?" Jeff's eyes widened. This guy was serious.

"P-Please let me go, I'll do anything." Jeff pleaded.

"You'll do anything anyway, Jeff." Landon leaned in. "Anything I tell you, if you want to stay alive." Jeff sobbed loudly. "Come on, Jeff, pain is a pleasurable experience." Landon said, walking over to a table that had a surgical tray on it, full of needles. Jeff's breath hitched.

Randy sighed, putting his head in his hands. He had run out of people to call. He put on his jacket and decided to walk two houses down. He knocked on the door a couple times and rang the doorbell. Adam answered in his boxers.

"Can I help you?" He asked angrily.

"Have you seen Jeff?" Randy asked. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him since school today when he left early, cause apparently you called in and told the office he was sick and needed to meet you outside so he could go home." Randy was confused.

"I didn't call anyone." He said honestly.

"Well, that's just what I know." Adam said. "Anything else?" Randy shook his head. "Good. Bye now." With that, Adam slammed the door. Randy chewed on his lip, running back over to the house, walking inside and grabbing his phone. He dialed the department.

"Vince, I have a question… has Dave Batista been released from jail?" He asked.

"No, he's still in the facilities." Vince replied. Randy sighed.

"Has anyone been released in the last 24 hours?" He asked.

"Not that I know of… though, one escaped somewhere around 3am this morning." Randy's eyes widened.

"Who?" He asked.

"A Landon Scott." Randy's jaw dropped.

"Are they looking for him?" He asked.

"Yes, I have many patrol cruisers out to find him as we speak." Randy nodded.

"Let me know if you find him." He replied.

"I will." With that, Randy hung up. He sighed. Just then, his phone began ringing. He looked at it. "Unknown number." He pursed his lips and opened it. "Orton."

"Your boss, Vince, is it? He's not a very smart man, is he? Patrol cruisers, ha! It makes me laugh. So I hear your little Jeffrey's gone missing." Randy's expression transfigured in anger.

"Where is he, you fuck?!" He spat.

"Yes, I'm just going to tell you." A loud laugh came over the line. "Me and Jeff are bonding, he's becoming more… spiritually aware. Curt and Zack became more spiritually aware, remember that, Orton? You and your team came in just too late. Well, me and Jeff are gonna have more fun then I had with those two, Jeff deserves it after all, he's the reason I had to sit there to ROT in that hellhole for a month!" Randy grit his teeth.

"He didn't do anything, that was me, now let him go!" Randy yelled.

"He has such a graceful little body, don't you think, Randy? I certainly enjoyed piercing that delectable flesh." Randy stood up.

"Listen, you freak, I will find you! If you hurt Jeff, it'll be the last thing you EVER do!" He screamed.

"Oh, I'm frightened." Was a soft reply before the line went dead. Randy threw his phone down.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He punched the wall. "I'll find you, boo." He sighed, running upstairs to do more research.

Jeff woke up to hazy vision, looking around again. His sides hurt so bad as he looked down to see the needles lined up his sides. He wanted to talk but there had been a piece of duct-tape pushed over his mouth. Tears leaked out of his eyes again. Where was Randy?

Randy sat at his computer, opening his work IM messenger. He messaged every cop he knew in the area, giving them a description of both Landon and Jeff. He lit a cigarette, sighing as a add-contact request came up. He furrowed his eyebrows and accepted it. Within two seconds, a message appeared on his screen.

**LandoCommando: **_You know, it's a beautiful thing to see such a beauty subdue to your every sadist desire._

Randy sighed, biting his lip, letting his fingers linger over the keyboard.

**DetecOrton: **_Landon, Jeff means more to me than you could probably ever fit in that small, cold heart of yours… we're taking care of my daughter, he's about to finish highschool, there's no reason to do this._

He let his fingers press the send key and leaned back.

**LandoCommando has sent you a request to view video chat.**

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and accepted it.

**LandoCommando has sent you a request to send video chat.**

Randy sighed and looked up at his webcam. He accepted the request. He looked up when Jeff appeared on the screen, locked in some weird animal-cage. He threw his pen acrossed the room.

"Let him go!" He yelled.

"As I said before, why would I do that?" Landon replied, standing up and walking over to the cage. "He really misses you, Randall…" Landon ran a finger up Jeff's arm, tapping him awake. Jeff's eyes opened. "Look at the screen, Jeffrey." Jeff looked at the computer screen, seeing Randy sitting there, with sympathetic blue eyes. He made a soft whining sound, a tear leaking down his face. "Watch close, Randall." Landon said.

He walked over to that surgical tray again, grabbing a needle. Randy put a hand over his mouth. Landon showed off the thick needle, running it down Jeff's arm. Randy grabbed his screen.

"Touch him with that and I swear to god, I'll fucking kill you, Scott!" He yelled. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, pulling away. Landon chuckled, piercing the skin of Jeff's right side with it, causing Jeff to make loud high-pitched sounds and more tears to leak out of his eyes. "Stop it!" Randy yelled. The needle went through to the other side, a drop of blood rolling down Jeff's abdomen. Landon chuckled, ripping the tape off Jeff's mouth.

"Come on, Jeffrey, beg Randall to help you." He smirked.

"Randy, I'm so scared right now, please help me!" Jeff screamed as loud as he could.

"Foolish boy, Randy can't even help himself right now." Landon chuckled.

"I'll find you, boo, I promise I will!" Randy yelled.

"Enough of this." Landon sighed, walking over to the computer. "Say goodbye, Jeffrey."

"I love you!" Jeff sobbed, his knees wobbling.

"I love you, too, baby." Randy replied softly.

**Video chat disconnected.**

Randy kicked his computer desk.

"Dammit!" He sighed. He looked at Danika sleeping in the middle of his bed behind him. "I'll find him, for both of us." He whispered. "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff stared at his keeper's back as Landon searched through some drawers. He had been moved to some odd contraption where he was held up with both arms straight out to the sides and cuffed there. The duct-tape had been replaced over his mouth, doubled over because he kept tonguing it off to yell obsceneties at the large man. Landon searched over the top of his desk, continuing to rummage through his stuff.

"You're so fucking fiesty, can't keep my eyes off you for even a second." Landon sighed, turning to look at him again. "I don't know how Randall deals with you." Jeff glared at him. His sides were searing with pain as the needles held their position through his flesh. "Probably deals with you cause you're so lovely." Landon smirked as he walked over to Jeff with something behind his back. "It's almost a shame I have to hurt you… but you look so delicious when you're in pain." Jeff shook his bonds, trying to yell something at him. Landon ripped off the tape.

"Someone help me!" Jeff screamed.

"Noone can help you, Jeffrey." Landon began undoing the cuffs. "You run, you die." Landon said, lifting his shirt to show the top barrel of a gun lodged in his pocket. Jeff whimpered as he was uncuffed and Landon grabbed him over his shoulder. He laid there, tired, trying to get circulation back in his arms. He was taken upstairs and thrown on a bed. He looked up at Landon. "So very pretty." Landon said, stripping his clothes off.

"Leave me alone!" Jeff yelled.

"I wish I could, Jeffrey, I wish I could… but I have to do this." Landon crawled on the bed, pinning Jeff's arms down. "It'll feel so good inside you." He whispered. Jeff's eyes widened.

"No! Stop it!" He struggled to get free but Landon pinned him down, raising one of his legs. Tears fell down Jeff's cheeks. "Randy!" He screamed as he was penetrated dryly, his voice going hoarse.

Randy sat at the table, tears leaking onto the piece of paper he was looking at. He sighed, looking at Danika as she sat in her cushioned seat on the floor next to him. He inhaled deeply, looking down at her, running a finger over her cheek.

"I don't know where he is, baby… I just don't." He said, looking down at the wide, alert blue eyes that met him. He frowned. "I miss him, too."

"You're mine, you're all mine…" Landon whispered as he grunted and filled Jeff. Jeff sat there with his eyes closed. It was the perfect time. Randy had prepared him for this with Dave, and even if it wasn't Dave, he was gonna try to get away. He kicked Landon in the side, which unbeknownst to him, set Landon's gun off which shot him in the thigh. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his boxers, running out the door putting them on.

When he got outside of the house, he looked around. It was a normal neighborhood, not out in the middle of nowhere like Landon claimed. He just needed to figure out where he was. He looked for a streetname. He saw the big green sign and looked up in shock. He was ten blocks from his own house. He began the long run home.

Randy sat on the phone, looking up when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" He yelled to no reply. He shrugged and walked up to the door, opening it, gasping at what he saw.

Jeff stood there, needles still lined up his sides. A large scratch covered his left cheekbone and his bottom lip was split and swollen. He looked dirty, his hair was a mess. He was shivering and his stomach was covered in dried blood. His wrists were purple, as were his ankles. He was looking down at the ground, hugging himself slightly. His knees were shaking.

"God, boo." Randy whispered, pulling him into his arms, shutting and locking the door. "H-How'd you get home?" He asked.

"He… he… he…" Jeff hiccuped after every word.

"Not now, baby, thank god you're home." Randy hugged him tightly. "But we gotta go to the hospital, boo." He said. Jeff nodded, holding tightly to his burly chest. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

When they got to the hospital, they immediately rushed him into the ER. He was rushed to the operating room for emergency removal of the needles. Randy held Jeff's hand as a blue sheet seperated him from seeing what the doctors were doing. He looked up at Randy tiredly as Randy squeezed his hand with both hands, watching what the doctors were doing. They were slowly pulling the needles out, one by one. He was just happy Jeff was home and still alive, more than anything.

"Tell me I'm still beautiful even if you don't mean it." Jeff whispered, looking up at him. Randy touched his bloodied cheek lightly.

"You're still beautiful, and I still mean it." He said, kissing Jeff's forehead.

"41 needles. All done, Jeff." The doctor said. Jeff sighed, going to sit up and wincing. "We can bandage up the small facial damage, anything else?" He asked. Jeff looked at Randy with pleading eyes before back up at the doctor. "Rapekit." He said softly. Randy bit his lip in anger. The fucker had raped him?! He was going to kill him. He knew it now.

"Ow." Jeff winced as the doctor swabbed down there.

"Severe damage down here." The doctor said. "Lots of sperm, though, good thing, we need the DNA to catch this creep." Randy nodded.

"That's good then…" He sighed, infuriated that the guy had came inside his Jeff. He leaned down and kissed Jeff gently. "No more helping me on busts." He whispered. "I want you safe." Jeff nodded weakly.

"How's Danika?" He whispered.

"She's fine, she's fine, John's watching her." Randy assured him.

"That's good." Jeff replied meagerly. Randy pet his forehead, looking up at the doctor.

"Is he gonna be okay, doc?" He asked. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Nothing some antibiotics and neosporin can't cure. Though, the worst is the puncture wounds, those should take a few days to heal and will probably continue to hurt." Randy nodded. "But he's free to go home." Randy smiled.

"Come on." He grabbed Jeff's hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, wrapping his own arm around Jeff's waist gently, standing him up. They walked out of the hospital and out to the car, Randy breathing a sigh of relief, more motivated then ever to find Landon.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jeff, what was the address of the house?" Randy paced the kitchen, as Jeff sat at the table, trying to remember.

"I can't remember, I didn't see, I ran too fast away… I just know it was about ten blocks up, a big brownish house." Jeff sighed, playing with one of the bandages on his sides.

"Stop fucking playing with those, you'll hurt yourself." Randy snapped. He was so agitated. He wanted to find Landon more than anything. Jeff sighed and looked up.

"Drive me down there, I'll point it out, you can come back and drop me off." Randy looked at him, biting his cheek.

"Alright." He agreed.

-xxx-

"That one right there." Jeff said, pointing to a large brown house. "I also remember the SUV from being shoved in the back of it rudely." Randy nodded.

"Thank you, boo. I'm gonna drop you off at home, you watch Danni… I'll be back around dinner, okay?" Jeff nodded.

After dropping Jeff off, Randy called his partner and they parked up the street from the house. They walked around the back, listening inside. They heard nothing, so they walked up to the backdoor, opening the screen and turning the knob. Strangely, it was left unlocked. Randy furrowed his eyebrows, walking in first. His partner followed nervously. Randy bit his lip, turning the corner. He saw and heard nothing. He stepped on a wobbly board and leaned down. A latch was hanging off of it.

"Found it." He whispered, pulling it open, met by a flight of stairs. He climbed down, ducking his head, finally finding ground. He looked around and was met by some sort of house of horrors. Weird contraptions filled the room, lots of cages and needles. A naked boy stood in one of the cages shivering. Randy walked up to it. "Sh, police, you're safe now kid. What's your name?" He asked, fumbling with the locks.

"E-Evan… he's gonna be back any minute." The frightened boy whispered.

"I got a bone to pick with him anyway." Randy tried to lighten the mood, finally busting the lock, letting the boy out. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fifteen." The boy shivered. Randy sighed, suddenly thinking of Jeff. His Jeff, that Landon had violated.

"You know, Orton, your little pest was rather firey… I like that in a pet." Randy looked behind him at Landon.

"Any funny shit and you're gone." Randy snapped, pointing his gun.

"He was tight, too… oh, just the taste of his blood had me thriving." He chuckled evilly.

"Joke's on you then, weirdo. He's HIV positive." Randy replied. Landon cackled.

"You think you intimidate me with your bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit. You're probably HIV positive now, too. It serves you right, only you should be dead." "Shoot me then, Randall." Landon chuckled. "Remember how scared little Jeffrey got when you shot Dave? He doesn't like you when you're violent, you know how afraid of you he is?" Landon asked.

"I'm not playing your mind-games, Scott. He knows I'll only do everything I can to keep him safe, which is why I should be shooting you right fucking now."

"So why don't you?" Landon asked, holding his arms out.

"It'd be too easy." Randy smirked.

"Easy like your little slut?" Landon commented smartly.

"Watch it, freakazoid." Randy said.

"When I fucked him, he made that noise he makes when you bite his ear." Landon taunted. "When you fuck him on the table in the mornings… such a beautiful couple… yet, strange that you insist on wearing a condom to be inside of him when you can't catch HIV from anal sex unless you bottom to him." Randy chewed his lip.

"I do it for his protection, not my own. I care about him."

"Well bravo! Do you want a prize or something? Please, listening to you talk makes me want to shoot myself!" With that, Landon reached into his pants, grabbing his gun, holding it to his head and cocking it. "Gonna stop me, Orton?" He asked. Randy straightened up, looking at him intensely.

"About now, I should… but I wish you were dead more than you wish you were dead, so honestly, I wouldn't give a damn." Landon smiled.

"Good. Now… time to sleep with the angels." With that, there was a loud gunshot and Randy put an arm over his face, looking up at the gruesome sight in front of him.

"425, 425, suspect Landon Scott down, bullet wound to head, self-inflicted." He sighed. "Gonna need an ambulance… or skip the ambulance, just bring the hearse." He looked down. "There's blood all over." He turned to the small kid behind him. "You're lucky, kid." With that, he picked up the phone and called Jeff, telling him to walk down there and leave the baby with John. He turned back to Evan.

"Jeff… Nero?" He asked. Randy nodded.

"I used to work with him… you're Randy, right? You shot Dave and set us free?" Randy nodded again. The young boy only smiled in response.

Jeff showed up, gasping at the sight as Landon was carried off on a stretcher. He looked around, stepping through puddles of blood. He looked up and saw Evan, immediately running up to him and hugging him tightly. Randy smiled watching them. His chief, Vince Mcmahon tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey chief." He said.

"You couldn't save Zack and Curt, but you certainly saved these two." He put his hand out for a handshake. "You're one of the best guys I got working right now, Orton." Randy grinned.

"Thank you, it means a lot." He replied.

"I do expect a full report on my desk tomorrow." Randy nodded.

"Of course." Vince smiled.

"Good job, Orton." He said before walking away. Randy turned, watching the two boys still hugging. The sight made his heart smile. Jeff pulled back and shivered slightly, only a blue mesh shirt covered his top half. He turned and looked at Randy, smiling wide. Randy smiled back, waving slightly. Jeff beckoned him over and he looked around, walking up to the two.

"So where are you gonna go, baby?" Jeff asked, petting Evan's hair.

"Probably a shelter or something… I'll be okay." Jeff looked at him worriedly, stroking his cheeks. Back when he worked for Dave and the young boy had been brought in, he reminded him so much of himself, he took care of him the best he could. Randy put a hand on Jeff's back, rubbing in circles softly.

"You know if it was up to me, you'd stay with me, but it's not." He said softly. Evan nodded.

"I know, Jeffy. It's okay, you've done so much for me already." The small boy got on his tip-toes and kissed Jeff's cheek. Jeff smiled, pulling him into another hug.

"Come on, Jeff, time to go home. I'll make sure Evan goes somewhere safe, but tonight, he can stay." Evan and Jeff both squealed, hugging Randy tightly. "Alright, children, let's go." Randy chuckled.

When they got to the house, Jeff and Evan both slipped into pajamas and sat on Randy's large bed, turning on the TV and popping in a movie. Randy stood by the doorframe, watching them as they wolfed down popcorn and laughed. By the end of the movie, they were both sound asleep on the bed, cuddled up and too cute to disturb. Randy sighed and turned off the movie, walking out of the room, closing the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Randy woke up to it still being dark, squinting as he looked around.

"Randy." Jeff's soft voice came. He looked behind him from his spot on the couch and saw Jeff standing there. Jeff smiled and sat on his legs, lying down on top of him, nuzzling up to his chin. "You need to shave." He giggled. Randy smacked his lips, closing his eyes, setting a hand on Jeff's back. "Well you're no fun." Randy looked down at him tiredly. "I came down here so we could have some fun." Jeff ran a finger down his chest.

"Boo, I don't think that's a good idea, you still got healing to do." He sighed.

"I think I would be the judge of that." Jeff pouted.

It was six in the morning and Randy sighed, sitting up. There came a knock at the door. He furrowed his eyebrows. He stood up, Jeff plopping down on the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it, sighing deeply.

"John." He said as John walked in.

"I've been up all night, Redbull works wonders!" John said quickly, jumping on the couch and off the couch. Jeff giggled as Randy banged his head against the wall.

"John…"

"Jeffy?" came a small voice from up the stairs. Jeff looked up at Evan.

"Come down here, baby, it's okay!" He called. Evan slowly walked down the stairs, smiling weakly and sitting next to Jeff, who sat with a pillow in his lap that Evan sat on, cuddling up to him. John stared dumbly at the smaller boy, looking up at Randy.

"You hosting some kind of underaged fuckfest?" He asked.

"Nah… he's Jeff's friend." John nodded, blinking. "What, man?" Randy asked.

"Nothing." John said quickly. Randy looked from John to Evan, piecing it together. He chuckled, so much for not gay. He looked at Jeff, who winked at him. He laughed and winked back as Jeff grabbed Evan and whispered something in his ear. Evan giggled and looked up at John sweetly.

"Sit down." He requested innocently. John swallowed hard and sat down, looking at the floor. Evan climbed over Jeff to him, putting a hand on his cheek, turning his face. "You're handsome." He giggled. John's eyes went wide. All three stifled a giggle. Jeff stood up and walked into the kitchen to make food. Randy asked John to take Evan out for breakfast so he could talk to Jeff one on one. He walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Jeff from behind as he flipped a pancake.

"You know… I'm really glad you're still here." He said softly. Jeff looked at him slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Through everything, Dave, the HIV, Landon, you're still right here." Jeff frowned as he poured more pancake mix into the pan. "And Landon got what he deserved for what he did to you." Randy whispered. "There's dangerous people out there, boo." He said, hugging around Jeff's neck.

"I know." Jeff whispered.

"And you're still here, for me, and Danni." Jeff nodded.

"I hope I always will be." Randy kissed his cheek softly, rubbing his hips gently before walking out of the kitchen. He didn't see the tear roll down and land where he'd just pressed his lips.

"By the way, boo, you got a dentist appointment tomorrow." Randy said, standing in the doorway. Jeff groaned.

"I hate dentists." He sighed.

"I know, but I'll be there. It's just a check-up." Randy said, sipping some coffee. Jeff raised an eyebrow, nodding and returning back to the pancakes.

The next day, Randy and Jeff sat in the waiting-room of the dentist's office. John was at the house watching Evan and Danika. Randy shifted in his seat, looking at Jeff, who sat reading some celebrity magazine, sucking on his cheek lightly. He looked acrossed the room and saw a woman holding onto a little boy, smiling at him with flirty eyes. He blew air out and set his hands on his thighs, tapping his fingers slightly. Jeff looked up and saw her looking at Randy, glancing at the bigger man, noticing how he glanced back, biting his lip.

"Hardy?" A nurse stood in front of a door with a clipboard. Jeff stood up, looking behind him as Randy snapped back into present, standing up behind him. "Just sit right here while I go get some things and talk to Dr. Collins." Jeff nodded, climbing into the dentist chair. Randy sat in the chair against the wall, smiling at him.

"So, that lady was cute." Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"What lady?" Randy asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, the one you were playing googly-eye with." Jeff crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on… don't start this jealousy bullshit right now." Randy sighed.

"I'm not jealous!" Jeff exclaimed as the door opened and the dentist walked in.

"Hello Jeffrey." The man said, pulling on some gloves.

"Hey." Jeff said simply.

"So, today I'm just gonna take a look, see if there's anything that requires attention, okay?" Dr. Collins sat on a stool, wheeling up next to Jeff. Jeff nodded as a light was shone down on him, causing him to squint slightly. "Open." Jeff opened his mouth. "Wider." He sighed and stretched his jaw a bit wider. "Perfect." The doctor looked inside, poking a little metal scraper on one of his molars. "Uh oh, I think I see a cavity." He said inquiringly.

"Uh uh!" Jeff argued through the muffled voice he had currently. The doctor poked the little scraper inside the cavity, causing Jeff to yelp.

"That is indeed a cavity, Jeff." The doctor pulled back. "We're gonna have to fill it unless you want it to get worse." Jeff closed his mouth, putting a hand over it. "I'll be right back." He stood up, leaving the room. Jeff sighed.

"Well, this day can't get any worse." He grumbled.

"Aw, come on…" Randy said, standing up. "I'm sorry I looked at that girl." He walked up next to the chair, brushing some of Jeff's hair out of his face. "It's only a filling, I've gotten plenty." He kissed Jeff's forehead. Jeff glared up at him.

"I don't do drills, or numbing, or scraping of my teeth!" He squeaked. Randy chuckled.

"You're over-reacting, baby." He said, rubbing Jeff's cheek. "It's just a little poke, then you feel nothing, then you get a spongebob sticker." He laughed. Jeff stayed unamused. "Oh, cheer up." Randy insisted.

"I don't want a shot in my mouth!" Jeff grunted.

"Oh come on, I've shot plenty in your mouth." Randy said, tracing his finger over Jeff's chin. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, okay, we're touchy today, I'm sorry." Randy apologized, realizing Jeff was in no mood for joking.

"I'm sorry I'm grumpy, I'm just… hmph!" Jeff pouted as the doctor came back in.

"We ready?" He asked.

"As ready as he's gonna get." Randy chuckled, looking down at the evil stare he got in return.

Randy held back a hearty laugh as they drove home. Jeff stayed leaned against the window, a hand on his numb mouth that would continue to be numb for the next 3 hours. He and Jeff had decided to get dinner on the way home for Jeff to eat later. They pulled into the pizza place, getting out of the car. Randy walked in, looking at the tables, noticing someone sitting at one in particular. Jeff followed, holding onto his jaw. The man who sat at the table looked up, poking his friend, a smaller guy with long blond hair.

"Just one cheese pizza to go." Randy said to the girl behind the counter, turning around and meeting the gaze of one Hunter Helmsley.

"What's up, Rocky?" He asked. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, last time I saw you, you were… bloody underneath me." Randy cracked, putting a hand out. "Randy Orton." Hunter slapped his hand away.

"I told you you'd pay." He hissed.

"I'm deathly frightened." Randy said sarcastically.

"Do you know who I am?" Hunter growled.

"Pinocchio?" Randy asked sarcastically, noting the giant nose on the older man.

"Alright, kid, you're done." Hunter said, grabbing his arm. "Outside, now." He glared. Randy sighed.

"You know I'd love to spar off, man, but, I got a lovely little thing here I gotta get home." He said, putting his arm around Jeff.

"Mn… hey kitten." Hunter said to Jeff. Jeff stuck his tongue out, making a slight farting noise as he gave him a thumbs down. With that, he snuggled up to Randy's side. Randy smirked, grabbing the pizza as it was given to him, handing the girl some money.

"Keep the change, sweetheart." He said, beckoning to the door with Jeff. Hunter smiled.

"I'll see you around, by the way. Small world, you will rue the day you fucked with me." Randy nodded, laughing.

"Aight, I'll let ya know when that 'rue' sets in." He shook his head, walking out of the pizza place with Jeff, both giggling. Hunter glared. Randy would regret the day he even met him, he'd make sure of it. As for the pretty boy he always had glued to his side, he'd make him his.


	22. Chapter 22

"**I hate cooking." Jeff sighed, standing over the stove. **

"**I know." Randy said as Jeff dropped a spatula. **

"**Oh fuck me." Jeff rolled his eyes, crossing his arms angrily. **

"**Lay down on the 'fuck me' shit, someone could hear you." Jeff raised an eyebrow in challenge.**

"**Oh, now we're ashamed of me, are we?" Randy walked up to him. **

"**No, not ashamed, we got neighbors and you're 17." He said, touching Jeff's cheek. Jeff smirked, pulling away. **

"**Uhhhh!" He moaned, walking up to the wall, banging on it repeatedly. "Mmm, oh god, baby, that's so good, right there Randy, right there, uhhh!" Randy stood up quickly, putting a hand over Jeff's mouth. Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff from behind, keeping the hand over his mouth and his lips by his ear.**

"**Boo, I love you, but please, don't do this." He whispered, nuzzling Jeff's neck. Jeff whimpered. "What?" Randy asked softly. **

"**You scared me, don't grab me like that." Jeff said, trembling slightly. **

"**I'm sorry, shhh." Randy cupped his face, kissing him. **

"**Why can't I go anywhere?" Jeff asked angrily, grabbing the spatula, continuing to cook.**

"**Cause, I don't want anything happening to you." **

"**Something could happen to me in the house." Jeff said, grabbing a knife. Randy hurried over to him, grabbing it quickly. **

"**Don't even fucking kid around." Jeff looked up.**

"**I wanna get out of the house." Randy sighed. **

"**Finish cooking, we'll go to the rock." Jeff smiled brightly. The "rock" was a giant boulder out in the park, where you could sit and talk and just do whatever, it was almost secluded by several trees. **

**After dinner, Jeff and Randy put on jackets and strolled outside into the night. They walked down the street, trusting John to watch the baby, they were both asleep anyway. Jeff smiled, grabbing Randy's wrist and cuddling up to his large arm. They got on the sidewalk entering the park, walking back to the rock, stepping on barkchips and rustling the grass as they went. They heard a commotion coming from the rock, walking up to find several guys, drinking beer and smashing the bottles.**

"**Hey, hey! You guys need to go home." Randy said, pulling Jeff behind him. Just his luck, the person who turned around was Hunter. **

"**You again…" Randy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Hey honeysuckle." He said, winking at Jeff, who grimaced in response. Randy stood his ground, pointing out of the area. "What?" Hunter asked, laughing.**

"**I said, you and your friends, need to go." He said firmly. **

"**Oh do we?" Hunter laughed, walking up to Randy, pulling something out of his pocket and holding it to his neck. Jeff's soft gasp was the only sound Randy heard, until the familiar sound of a trigger cocking came to his attention. "I could kill you right now." Hunter said, smirking, grabbing the back of Randy's neck. "Feeling the rue yet, Randy?" **

"**Let him go!" Jeff screamed, running towards him, but being grabbed by a giant friend of Hunter's. Tears streamed down Jeff's cheeks as he watched. Randy swallowed, his adam's apple moving. **

"**Shoot me. It won't prove anything to anyone. All you'd do is ruin my boo's life and ruin my daughter's life." Hunter grabbed him fiercer.**

"**Did I say you could talk?" He hissed.**

"**Could honestly care less." Jeff was pissed, Randy should've been fighting him!**

"**You got a mouth on you." Hunter growled.**

"**And you got one helluva nose on **_**you**_**." Randy retorted. Jeff responded by slightly punching Randy's back. "Jeff, he's not gonna do anything, so let's fucking go." Randy said, grabbing Jeff, shoving past the giant friend. "If he was gonna shoot me, he'd do it, he's a coward." About 6 yards away from Hunter, a gunshot sounded off the trees, as did a loud scream of agony, but not from the victim… just the victim's 17 year old lover.**

"**Randy!" Jeff cried, dropping to his knees next to him as Hunter and his friends ran the hell out of there. Randy moved and Jeff praised the lord as he turned towards him, grabbing his left shoulder. **

"**Ah, fuck… boo…" He used his right hand to grab Jeff's hand. "Listen to me very carefully." Jeff nodded, swallowing hard. "Get my radio, press the red button, tell them Officer Orton's down, tell them where we are, okay?" Jeff nodded, reaching into Randy's left pocket, finding the radio. **

"**Uh, Officer Orton down, at a park area on 32nd****…" He said, releasing the button. **

"**425, on the way." A loud, screechy reply came. **

"**Thanks…" He mumbled, grabbing Randy's hand, running another hand over his chest. "I know you're in pain, baby." He whispered.**

"**Been shot before, not the first time." Randy grunted through gritted teeth. "Least it's not my fucking leg this time." He growled, sitting up slightly. **

"**Be careful." Jeff said softly, putting a hand on his back. **

"**Boo, I'm fine." Randy said, smiling. "It hurts like hell but I'll be fine." **

"**You actually took a bullet for me." Jeff said with an adoring look in his eyes, kissing Randy's cheek. Randy smiled back. **

"**I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He replied, as the squad cars and an ambulance pulled up. A medic walked up to Randy, snapping gloves on.**

"**Alright, shoulder wound, not too bad, was probably just a pistol." The medic radioed in. "Get me a stretcher over here!" Randy was placed on the gurney and put in the back of the ambulance, Jeff following into it, sitting next to him. He squeezed Randy's hand tightly, squeezing tears out blankly. **

"**Stop cryin', baby." Randy said, reaching up to wipe Jeff's tears. "I'm not dying, I'm okay." Jeff sniffed.**

"**I know, just scared." He whispered.**

"**Why? Nothing to be afraid of…" Randy said, rubbing his arm. **

"**If anything happens to you, I have nothing." Randy looked at him concernedly.**

"**Well, nothing's gonna happen to me," He ran his hand back through Jeff's hair, "And if anything ever was to happen, you'd get the house, and Danni, and everything." **

"**It's like god's tryin' to tell us if we stick together we're gonna die." Jeff said softly. **

"**Even if that is the case, I'd gladly risk it, to be with you." He looked up. "Would you risk it to be with me?" He asked, grabbing Jeff's chin gently. Jeff looked down at him, nodding once and leaning down to kiss him. They squeezed hands as the ambulance pulled into the hospital parking lot. They quickly rushed Randy into the emergency room, Jeff going to follow. A hand on his chest stopped him.**

"**Only family's allowed." Jeff opened his mouth to argue but they turned him around. He glared angrily, sitting down in the waiting room. **

**Half an hour later, John ran into the waiting room holding a carseat. He looked around until he saw Jeff, Evan running up behind him. Jeff smiled as Evan came up to him, stroking his cheeks, kneeling in front of him, petting his hair softly. John sat down next to Jeff, setting the sleeping baby down in front of him. Jeff looked at him sadly. **

"**He's gonna be okay, Jeffy." Evan said softly, kissing his cheeks. **

"**I know he is, I just wish I could be in there." Jeff argued. **

"**I know, I know." Evan said quietly, looking up at him lovingly. The doctor walked out, sighing as he rubbed his hands together.**

"**He refuses to let us operate to remove the bullet, until you're allowed in… so this way." Jeff smiled, standing up, walking back with him. He walked into the operating room, the anestisia nurse sighing in relief. **

"**Thank god, didn't know how long this would take." She said. Randy smiled as Jeff sat down in the corner of the room, watching as the nurse placed the mask over his face and he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Jeff dozed off himself until an hour later, when the doctor awoke him.**

"**We got the bullet!" He announced. Jeff yawned, smiling widely. "He should be fine to go home tonight, we'll write him a prescription, no major damage done, just probably some pain of the shoulder." Jeff stood up.**

"**That's great, thank-you, doctor." Jeff said, shaking his hand. Jeff walked out into the waiting room as they woke Randy up. "He's gonna be okay." Jeff said to the reply of a bunch of relief-filled sighs. Jeff looked down, thinking about the events of the night. That shot was in Randy's left shoulder, three inches down and he would've lost him. He sat and contemplated this as he waited.**

**Randy limped out, clutching his shoulder. Everyone stood up, letting him walk to them. He approached Jeff, clutching Jeff's arm tightly, breathing heavily. Jeff looked up at him with sad eyes, running a hand over his cheek as he looked back down at him with baby blue shining eyes. John walked up to them, wrapping an arm around Randy, holding him upright, putting a hand on his stomach.**

"**I don't think Jeff can hold you up, man." He laughed. Jeff looked at the ground.**

"**Sorry, I'm not very strong." He said softly. Evan came up to him, hugging him. **

"**Jeffy, you don't need to be strong. You're pretty how you are." He said giddily. Jeff chuckled, kissing Evan's forehead. **

"**Yes he is." Randy grunted through thick hisses as John helped walk him out. "John, I'm fine!" Randy growled. Jeff walked up to him, clutching his wrist.**

"**Don't try to be a tough guy, baby. Accept help." He pleaded. Randy looked down at him, nodding coyly, following John as he assisted him out of the hospital.**

**Once back at home, John helped Randy upstairs and onto the bed. Jeff smiled at him.**

"**I got it from here, babe." Jeff said, kissing John's cheek. "Take Evan to your place for the night, Danni's sleeping. Goodnight." John nodded, leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Jeff walked over to the bed, crawling on it carefully, balancing himself on his knees and one hand, stroking Randy's forehead. "Hey baby." He whispered. Randy smiled up at him.**

"**Hey boo." Randy croaked, rubbing his large hand over Jeff's thigh. **

"**Does it hurt?" Jeff asked.**

"**Nah, they drugged me up good…" Randy said loopily. Jeff smiled, kissing his lips softly. Randy smacked his lips. "Wanna fuck?" He asked. Jeff laughed loudly.**

"**Oh they really drugged you up if you think you could fuck in your condition." Randy smirked.**

"**I could." Jeff laughed. **

"**I'd bet money you'd hurt yourself." Randy raised his eyebrows, sighing, sitting up.**

"**I'll watch porn then if you're so sure!" He said, walking over to his computer. Jeff laughed, lying down.**

"**Have fun, baby, see you in the morning." He said, pulling the covers over himself.**

"**I will." Randy said as the computer started up. He immediately started closing out of the porn pop-ups he got, his eyes widening when his eyes laid on a certain picture enclosed in one of them… it was unmistakable as he looked back at the boy on his bed then to the screen again. **


	23. Chapter 23

Randy clicked on the pop-up, watching an XXX-rated amatuer gay porn site show up. In big letters, it read the name of the site. **Drunk & Abused: These sluts had way too much to drink, became willing to do anything and magic happened! **He clicked the enter button, scrolling down through the pages of disgusting pictures of young boys being manhandled and forced to drink more, until he came to what he knew he'd seen and his heart sunk. An almost profile like bio was under a picture of Jeff with tears in his eyes and a cock wedged in his mouth so far he probably couldn't breathe.

**Jeffrey Nero.**

This slut is a prostitute who happened to owe Dolph and Shelton some money, so we took good care of him after he passed out at one of our parties! They treated his tonsils like punching bags, double-analed him, and stuck their fingers down his throat until he puked! For a prostitute, he definitely put up a fight and wasn't as good at cock-sucking as we thought, but he's a total hottie. Definitely worth the watch!

Randy knew he had to watch it, chewing his lip as he registered and paid the 1.95 trial, before instantly clicking on the picture and watching a video pop up on the screen. He turned down the volume slightly, leaning forward, watching as a guy with long bleach blond hair showed up on the screen, standing next to a physically fit black guy with golden hair.

"It's 2am, and Jeffy finally fell asleep! He owes us some money, but instead of money, we're gonna get something else from him instead, so come in this room." The camera followed the boys into the room where Jeff was asleep on the bed, Randy smiled at how cute he looked, all curled up, his shirt off, zebra print pants covering his bottom half. Looking down at the corner, it said this was in 2007, so Jeff had only been 15 then.

Randy watched as they jumped on the bed, grabbing him, all laughing as they stripped him and begun a vigorous assault, spanking him until his ass was red, as he pleaded for them to leave him alone. Randy sighed deeply, holding back tears as they laid Jeff on his back, his head hanging off the edge, one of them shoving their cock down his throat until their balls rested on his chin and tears flowed down his cheeks as he gagged and coughed. Then, the worst part, the black guy and the bleach-blond guy, both penetrated his ass, at the same time, as Jeff squeaked and wailed in pain.. All the while, they yelled degrading, rude, humiliating things at him and spat in his mouth.

It ended with them cumming all over him and shoving their fingers down his throat until he puked on the floor in front of him, the eyeliner he'd been wearing smeared down his cheeks from the tears in his pained eyes as they threw his clothes at him and told him to get out.

When it was over, Randy had several tears going down his cheeks as he exited out, looking back at the bed, back at his boo. He got up, walking over to the bed, sliding in, grabbing Jeff and hugging him tightly against his chest, crying softly as he squeezed with all he had. He still had yet to know and probably would never know, everything Jeff had been through, but he knew he'd been through it and it wasn't going to happen again. Jeff looked up at him with soft green eyes, smiling at him.

"Hey baby." He said, tracing a hand over Randy's cheek.

"Hey…" Randy said, looking around slightly.

"You been cryin'?" Jeff asked, noticing there was something wet on his finger. Randy shook his head.

"When I yawn, tears come out of my eyes." He lied.

"Oh, well go to sleep then, silly." Jeff grinned, kissing his cheek. Randy nodded, closing his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, baby." Jeff grinned back, before they both fell woke up to Brandy licking his face. He squinted and looked up at the large dog, lightly pushing her face away.

"God, dog, some listerine is in order." He said, sitting up and looking at the empty bed next to him. He stood up, walking downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Jeff cooking. Jeff turned around and almost dropped his spatula.

"No! You, go back to bed!" Jeff shrieked. "You get back up there, mister, and do not come back down here! You have healing to do!"

"Boo, I'm fine." Randy chuckled, grabbing his shoulder slightly.

"You are not! You got shot last night! Go back up there, now!" Jeff put his hands on his hips.

"Bossy, bossy." Randy snickered. Jeff raised an eyebrow, glaring. "Come on, green-eyes, I feel perfect!" Randy insisted, grabbing Jeff's shoulders. Jeff only continued to burrow his eyes through him. "Don't give me those eyes, doll." He lifted Jeff's chin up to look at him. "I'm fine." Jeff shook his head.

"Please, just go back up there, and watch TV or something." He said, his tear-ducts glistening. Randy sighed, nodding slightly.

"Alright, only for you." He gave in, kissing Jeff softly. Jeff nodded, wiping at his eyes, turning around to continue making breakfast as Randy went back upstairs. He laid back on the bed, flipping the television on, unable to get that video out of his head. Just the thought of his poor baby being wrongly treated by anyone made him physically ill. He looked up as a soft knock came at the door and he saw Jeff standing there with a tray.

"You kind of ruined mah surprise, but I decided I'd go through with it anyway." He said, walking in, setting the tray down on the bed. "Breakfast, brought up to you, specially made, with love." He said, kissing Randy's cheek. Randy smiled.

"Where's the french-maid outfit?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows, grabbing a slice of toast.

"In the wash, you can settle for the apron." Jeff replied, lifting the bottom of his apron slightly. Randy took a sip of his orange juice, laughing softly. "Come sit down here, you been cooking all morning." He said, patting the bed next to him. Jeff sat down, curling up to his chest.

"I'm just so glad I didn't lose you last night." Jeff whispered. Randy puckered his lips in thought, looking at the TV for a moment.

"Don't even think about it, you're not gonna lose me, ever." Jeff knew better than to argue, or point out that Randy had a very dangerous profession, that men and women died doing everyday.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Randy shrugged.

"Stings a little, but, so does a papercut." He said, holding one of the strawberries on his pancakes to Jeff's mouth. Jeff bit a small piece out of it, watching as Randy put the rest in his mouth. Randy put his hand on Jeff's knee, rubbing the smooth skin softly. "So when are we getting back to the love-making? I'm starting to miss it." He smirked, rubbing his nose against Jeff's as he let out a little giggle.

"Whenever you want." Jeff said, moving his eyes up to look at Randy, almost innocently.

"Keep battin' those big beautiful eyes at me, it's gonna be real soon." Randy ran his finger over Jeff's cheek, kissing him. "So, you know what I been thinking about?" Randy asked.

"What?" Jeff replied.

"We been together over two months now… and your eighteenth birthday, is in three weeks." He said, grinning. Jeff nodded. "Then you're officially all mine." Randy said, brushing his lips against Jeff's.

"I have been this entire time." Jeff husked back, running a hand over Randy's short hair. "Since the night I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of mah life with you." He confided.

"My little southern bell." Randy rested his forehead against Jeff's, closing his eyes. "If it was legal, me and you woulda been at the alter a long time ago." He could feel Jeff nod against his head.

"Jeffrey Orton… I like it." Jeff giggled. "One day…" Randy trailed off, cupping the back of Jeff's head, kissing him passionately, lightly licking at Jeff's lips. "I love everything about you." He whispered against Jeff's mouth. "Especially that little accent of yours." He opened his eyes.

"Mah accent? I don't have an accent, you do!" Jeff argued. Randy laughed, listening to the sound of his and Jeff's even breathing against eachother's faces.

"You have one, and it's the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard." He smiled, pulling back, deciding to finish his food before it got cold.

"I'm gonna go check on Danni, baby." Jeff said. Randy nodded, watching as Jeff skipped out of the room. He chuckled to himself.

"Only my boo would skip out of a room like it was the most normal thing in the world." He muttered, poking at his pancakes with his fork. Jeff walked back into the room.

"Still sound asleep. We're lucky we have such a good little girl." Jeff beamed. He looked at Randy's shoulder. "Your bandages are bleeding through!" He shrieked, grabbing the bandaging roll off the nightstand, walking over to Randy, sitting in front of him, beginning to slowly peel his bandages off. Randy winced slightly, quickly smiling when Jeff looked up at him. Jeff frowned as he peeled the last of the bandaging off, seeing the bloody, mutilated, disgusting wound that laid there. There was a bullet hole, but it had been sliced around in order for the doctors to get the bullet out. There were several stitches but the rest had been left open to heal. He sighed, leaning forward to gently lay his lips next to the wound.

"It's okay, baby." Randy said, running his fingers over Jeff's hair as Jeff began re-bandaging the deep cuts.

"I know, it just looks like it hurts." Jeff sniffed, rubbing his fingers over the medical tape. "But then again, I'm not as strong as you." He smiled at Randy. Randy kissed him softly.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally, you've got me way beat." He sighed shakily. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jeff grinned. Him and Randy could make it. It'd just take some work.


	24. Chapter 24

A week later, Randy sat at the table, sifting through some papers. He was trying to plan a party for Jeff, chewing gum intently as he looked over places to have it. Jeff's footsteps sounded as he walked into the room and immediately, he slammed the papers down, moving his work file over them, pretending to be looking through it. Jeff smiled at him, looking in the fridge, getting out a bottle of water. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. Randy looked up.

"Working, ya know… how about you?"

"Just bored." He said, looking down at the file.

"I'm sorry… I'd entertain you, but I gotta work." Jeff looked down at the hardwood table, sighing. "What, baby?" Randy asked.

"We don't make love anymore." Jeff looked up at him. "It's just weird to me, cause I used to have sex 3-4 times a night… and we used to fuck like jackrabbits…" He chuckled softly.

"We just both have had other things to worry about." Randy said, using a pen to circle something on the piece of paper in front of his face.

"That's the thing though, we never used to have to worry about anything…" Jeff looked up. Randy curled his lips forward slightly, pulling them back to lick over them. "What are we suddenly worrying about?" Jeff asked, playing with the other pen on the table.

"I'm… not entirely sure." Randy furrowed his eyebrows at the paper in front of him.

"I mean, I just feel like you're not attracted to me anymore… are you even paying attention?" Randy looked up suddenly.

"Boo, of course I'm attracted to you, you're fucking beautiful, we just haven't had time to be freaks in the sheets lately." He met Jeff's gaze.

"Well, _I'm_ not doing anything right now." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I'm working." Randy lifted the paper slightly.

"Jesus." Jeff sighed, looking around. "I mean, we do have an open relationship, so if you're fucking someone else, hence being too tired to fuck _me_, just tell me, baby." Randy dropped the paper on the table, reaching across the table for Jeff's hands, covering them with his much larger ones.

"I'm not fucking anyone else, I have no desire too." His blue eyes shone brightly as he looked at Jeff's twitching features. "I told you I love you because I love _you_ and I don't even like this open relationship shit no more. That was when I was conflicted and confused about what I wanted, I'm not anymore, so I'd like to close our relationship, unless you've got anyone I should know about." Jeff shook his head bewilderedly.

"Noone but you." Jeff smiled softly.

"Good. It's settled then."

"No it's not, cause I'm still horny." Randy laughed out loud, snickering as he looked up at Jeff. "It's not funny! My asshole's lonely." Randy held in more laughter.

"You gotta understand, I'm not the young, strapping man you are, boo. It takes very little to get me _up _for the occasion… but it takes me a lot to keep me going." Jeff looked at him, crossing his arms.

"I understand that, I'm not concerned about your stamina, it's perfectly healthy, I think." Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that what this is all about?" He asked. Randy shook his head.

"I'm just busy." He said, shrugging. Jeff threw his hands up.

"I give up!" He exclaimed, walking out of the room. Randy buried his head in his hands, standing up, throwing his chair into the table loudly. "Jeff!" He called.

"What?" Jeff yelled from the bathroom. Randy banged on the door.

"Open it, I wanna talk." He sighed. Jeff unlocked the door, letting Randy come in and shut it as he sat on the toilet, wiping stray tears. "Look, we've just been dealing with a lot of shit lately… I'm trying to balance work, you, Danni, John, Evan, you birthday, I got shot a week ago, I just have a lot on my plate, and sex, hasn't been my main priority as of late… but I promise, I'll stop making excuses and make it up to you, okay?" He asked. Jeff nodded. Randy smiled, standing up. He smirked wider as he grabbed the button on his jeans, undoing it.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked. Randy ran his hands up his chest under his shirt, gyrating his hips slightly.

"Well I'm not a stripper or nothing, but I'm obviously trying to seduce you." Jeff giggled at this as Randy stepped out of his pants, pulling his shirt off. "Am I just gonna stand here in my undies or are you gonna join me?" He asked.

"In a bathroom?" Jeff giggled again. Randy nodded.

"We've been losing our spontaneity. I say we get back to it." He said, as Jeff stripped off his own shirt. Jeff stripped down to his own underwear and Randy bent him over the bathroom counter, looking at them in the mirror. He pulled Jeff's briefs down, before removing his own, brushing his body up against his. He rubbed their hot skin together, moving his lips next to Jeff's ear. "I love you." He whispered, reaching for some lotion sitting on the bathroom counter, squeezing some into his hand and rubbing it over his dick.

"I love you, too." Jeff whimpered wantonly, gasping. "Want me to get you a condom?" He asked, reaching for the drawer. Randy grabbed his wrist, looking down before pushing himself inside of the tight, hot heat. He grunted loudly at the feeling, kissing Jeff's shoulder as Jeff's eyes widened. "You usin' nothin…" He whispered. Randy nodded, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "It feels so good…" Jeff moaned.

"Yeah it fuckin' does." Randy hissed, pushing forward. Randy just paused, revelling in the feel of just being this close to Jeff. He had done the research several weeks ago. Anal, as long as Jeff wasn't performing it on him, only had a .5 percentage of spreading anything. It was a chance he was willing to take, not a chance he was willing to discuss with Jeff right now. He began to pull out, biting his lip and looking down to where him and Jeff became one, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from cumming right then and there.

"Mmm, baby, fuck meeee…" Jeff cooed, writhing under Randy. Randy ran his hands up Jeff's back, scanning his eyes over the ugly scars that marked it.

"I can't help it, boo, it feels so fucking good, don't wanna move…" Randy whispered, rubbing his hands up Jeff's stomach.

"Well you're gonna have to move!" Jeff moaned, moving his hips back, burying Randy just that extra inch deeper, almost knocking the wind out of him. "This is fucking intense, baby, just fuck me." Jeff looked behind him at Randy, watching the sweat drip down his chest. Randy took a deep breath, before pulling himself out completely, pressing his cock back against the tight pucker, watching intently as Jeff's body parted for him, taking him in… raw.

"Jesus fucking christ…" Randy sighed, beginning a slow pace of thrusting.

"Come on, baby…" Jeff reached behind him, cupping Randy's ass and encouraging him to move faster.

"You're so fucking impatient." Randy smirked, finally setting a hard-set pace, slamming his hips up against Jeff's ass.

"Damn right." Jeff giggled, tilting his head back to look at Randy, who leaned forward and kissed his lips, almost spider-man style. "Stop for a sec." Jeff whispered seductively. Randy looked at him, stopping his thrusts, still half inside of Jeff. Jeff braced his hands on the counter, moving his hips back and circling them. Randy's mouth fell open. He continued this, looking back at Randy innocently. "Gonna blow?" He asked.

"You're a skank." Randy chuckled.

"You're just testy cause you know you wanna crème in my ass…" Jeff giggled, sliding his hips back.

"Boo, I may be fuckin' you bare, but noone said anything about cumming inside." Randy closed his eyes.

"I did." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't got tested yet…" Randy grabbed Jeff's hips, thrusting once, really hard, staying lodged deep inside, kissing on Jeff's neck.

"So fucking what?" Jeff demanded, pushing his hips back. "I know you, and I know your body, baby, you're so close… I can feel you pulsing…" He taunted. Randy gritted his teeth, he was so fucking close, hence the slow pace. "You telling me you wanna pull out to do it? Leave the warm, tight heat for the cold air and jack off?" Randy glared.

"You know how to make a fuckin' point…" He grunted.

"I know, now fill my ass up to the fucking brim." Jeff wiggled his hips one more time. Randy sighed, giving in.

"Just this once, and you better get in this shower and clean it out good, I don't need you getting anything." He began thrusting. Jeff smiled, flipping his hair back. Randy grunted as a loud knock came to the front door. He rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!" He yelled. Jeff turned to him.

"You better cum in my ass before you come to the door." Randy laughed, thrusting harder, feeling his toes clench slightly, he sighed deeply.

"Alright, here it comes." He groaned, pushing in as deep as he could, feeling himself explode. Jeff moaned, rubbing a hand over his as cheek, feeling the cum spray inside of him. Randy inhaled deeply, kissing Jeff's cheek before pulling out. "Shower." He said, pointing, grabbing his briefs and sliding them on as Jeff got in the shower, giggling like a schoolgirl. Randy walked up to the door that was continually being wailed on. He opened it, watching John walk in, Evan following him.

"John, calm down!" Evan shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Dude, Batista's out of jail." John cut in. Randy nearly dropped his pack of cigarettes as he pulled one out.

"Say what?"

"I saw him at work today, he came into the gym." John said, speaking of his job as a personal trainer. "Evan and Jeff are in danger, dawg."

"Fuck, yo…" Randy sighed. "Don't tell Jeff, I don't wanna worry him." Randy sighed. John agreed.

"Ev, go get me somethin' to drink, will ya, darlin'?" John asked. Evan nodded, making his way into the kitchen.

"You guys are getting close." Randy quirked his eyebrows.

"I dunno, he's just… somethin' special." John stuffed his hands into his pockets, blushing slightly. Evan came back in the room with a bottle of water, handing it to John. "Thank you, darlin'." John smiled at him.

"God damn." Randy sat on the couch. "He's fucking out? Why is it every guy I put away gets out on parole in a fucking month?" He slammed his fist down. Just as he did this, Jeff stood in the doorway, jumping at the loud bang. He slowly walked out with a towel around his waist. Randy looked up. "Hey boo." He said.

"Hey baby… you okay?" Randy nodded.

"Did you…" He looked up at John and Evan, "Uh, scrub-a-dub?" He asked, motioning his eyes downward. Jeff nodded. "Aight… John, I'll figure this shit out… right now, I need to go lay down." Jeff watched confusedly as Randy stood up, and walked up the stairs. He looked at John and Evan who both smiled awkwardly. Something wasn't right…


	25. Chapter 25

**Jeff walked into the bedroom, laying next to Randy, as he watched some show on the Food Network, his arm tucked behind his head. He snuggled up to his chest, kissing his cheek. Randy smiled at him and he grinned back, the grin immediately dropping into a frown now that he had him reeled in.**

"**Now tell me what the fuck's going on." Randy sighed.**

"**No! Boo, I'm trying to protect you." Jeff sat up, crossing his arms. "Do you promise not to get upset or worried?" Randy asked. Jeff nodded. "Batista's out." Jeff gasped.**

"**What?! How could he get out? How could you let him? What the fuck?" Jeff yelled.**

"**I didn't fucking let it happen!" Randy stood up angrily. "Why the fuck would I LET it happen? I keep you safe, I'm fucking pissed you'd even accuse me of that!" He screamed. Jeff sighed, nodding.**

"**I'm sorry, I over-reacted for a minute, calm down." He said soothingly, rubbing Randy's chest. Randy pulled away, growling. Jeff frowned. "I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry." **

"**Well you did, now I feel like the worst lover in the world." **

"**I'm sorry, that just slipped cause I was angry, I know you wouldn't let him out." Jeff got up on his knees on the bed, carressing Randy's cheeks softly with his chipped-black painted nails. Randy nodded, grabbing Jeff's wrist, deciding being mad at him would do him no good, especially when Jeff was looking at him with those beautiful eyes.**

"**I'm sorry I got mad." Randy sighed. Jeff smiled.**

"**It's okay, baby, I know you're stressed." He cooed, kissing Randy. **

"**You've got to be the most understanding guy I know." Randy kissed Jeff again, this time more intensely, cupping his face in large hands. Jeff pulled back, smirking.**

"**For the best lover I know." **

"**I'm not the best, but I try, ya know." Randy said, grabbing Jeff, pulling him into him fiercely. **

"**Well, best in bed." Jeff giggled. Randy made a face, that looked like "well…" causing Jeff to giggle harder. "You are." **

"**Well, I disagree." Randy teased his fingers up Jeff's shirt. "I say it's you." Jeff scoffed, punching him in the arm slightly.**

"**Don't argue!" He laughed. A soft knock came at the door. "Come in!" Jeff called, pulling away from Randy. John walked in, sighing deeply. He sat on the bed next to Jeff. **

"**Guys… I'm scared." He whispered. Randy stood up, closing the door as Jeff put a hand on John's cheek, running a finger over one of his dimples.**

"**Of what, honey?" Jeff asked. **

"**I'm fallin' for Ev… and so much shit's going through my mind, his age, and how I'm gonna protect him from a guy like Dave, who's a fucking monster." Jeff gave a slight pouty face.**

"**John, if I know Ev, and I have, for a very long time… I know that the age won't matter to him, and I know that you would try your damnest to protect him, and that's all that would matter." Jeff kissed his cheek. John smiled.**

"**Thanks." He sighed, looking up at Randy. "Any advice?" He asked.**

"**Don't get caught, don't hold back." Randy said simply, lighting a cigarette. Jeff looked up, blinking slightly. Randy walked downstairs and Jeff hesitantly stood up, following him. He watched Randy walk up to the fridge, grabbing a beer. He sighed, grabbing the beer out of his hand. "What?" Randy asked, turning to him. Jeff set the beer on the table, kissing Randy softly.**

"**I like to taste you, not beer." Randy eyed him. "I hate this shit." Jeff said, looking at the bottle. "The taste was burned into my mouth the past three years thanks to Dave." Randy nodded, grabbing the bottle, opening it, pouring it out in the sink. Just as the bottle clanked back against the counter, Evan came into the room. **

"**I remember the beer taste, too." Evan scrunched up his nose, sitting at a stool at the counter. Just then, John walked into the room.**

"**Randall Keith Orton, I need to fucking talk to you." He snapped. Randy looked up, shrugging, following John into the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom where John slammed the door shut.**

"**What?" Randy demanded.**

"**I know you two were fucking before we got here, it's pretty damn obvious, but I know you, dawg, and I also know there was no strewn condom wrapper nor a used one in the trashcan when I went in there a minute ago." Randy raised an eyebrow.**

"**I flushed it." He crossed his arms.**

"**Oh, bullshit!" John yelled. "You know I care about Jeff like I care about you, and I admire that you love him, but that kid has HIV and you don't know the shit you could get yourself into for barebackin' him." John hissed, poking him in the chest. Randy inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself. How dare John try to tell him what to do when it came to HIS boo?**

"**John, this ain't your damn business." Randy growled. "What me and Jeff do isn't your business, it's my fucking choice if I wanna take the risk." **

"**NO guy is worth it!" John exclaimed. Randy clenched his fists, touching noses with John quickly, grunting, trying to hold himself together.**

"**Jeff is!" **

"**Randy, you're delusional!" John sighed. **

"**You don't know shit, you don't know SHIT about our relationship!" Randy screamed, shoving John into the closest wall, knocking a picture of Jeff and Randy down. He punched his fists next to John, narrowing his eyes at him. **

"**Randy, look at your fucking self! You're turning on your best friend for this kid!" John nervously argued, he was starting to feel worried for his own safety the way Randy was looking at him.**

"**I would turn on anyone and everyone for him." Randy stated through gritted teeth and flaring cheekbones, just as the door swung open. **

"**Randy, stop it!" Jeff yelled. Randy whipped around. **

"**This isn't your fight, Jeff!" **

"**I don't care, stop it!" Jeff demanded as loud as he could. Randy hit the wall, glaring at John before walking out of the room. Jeff sighed, his bottom lip trembling as he thought about what he'd heard outside the door just before barging in.**

**The next day, while Randy was at work, Jeff packed up his belongings. He couldn't have Randy turning on everyone he cared about just for him, he wasn't like that, he didn't demand that sort of attention. He wrote out a strongly-worded note, wiping tears as he stuck it to the fridge, grabbed his duffel bag and left the house, after looking around one more time, smiling slightly at the memories it held. **

**Randy came home an hour later, walking into the bedroom, expecting to see Jeff sleeping as he usually was. He shrugged, walking downstairs, maybe he was making breakfast, he did that sometimes. He couldn't find him, but walking up to the fridge, he saw a piece of paper, his name scribbed out on the front in that interesting cursive writing Jeff used. He grabbed it, opening it, sitting down to read it;**

_**Randy,**_

_**The past three months have been incredible. You took me into your home and loved me unconditionally, that's a hard trait to find in someone… but as much as I'm thankful for your lessons in how to allow myself to love and be loved by someone else, I can't take being your burden anymore. Apologize to John, make sure he takes care of Evan, and make sure you take care of yourself. I'll never love another person like I love you. I hope you'll always have me in your thoughts, I know you'll be in mine. I hope you find someone your friends will accept, who is better for you, and doesn't put you at such a risk as I did. I hate that I have to do this, but the operative word is I have**__ to do this. It's best for both of us. _

_Thank you for everything you have done for me, I am forever grateful._

_I love you Randy Orton,_

_Forever Your Boo._

_xoxo_

Randy threw the letter on the table, tears in his eyes as he leaned forward. Jeff was not a burden, he thought he'd explained this! He sighed. He could easily find Jeff, but, if Jeff didn't want to stay, why should he do that? He was so confused and the only thing he wanted was Jeff in his arms. He grabbed the phone, dialing it, listening to the ringback tone.

"Yo?" John answered.

"J, I'm sorry." Randy sniffed. "For yellin' at you the other day." He wiped at his eyes, keeping them closed tightly.

"You okay, man?" John asked. Randy sniffed again.

"Jeff left me… cause of yesterday." Randy nearly broke down in harsh sobs, but held it in.

"His birthday's in 2 weeks, I thought you'd already got the club rented out and everything…" John replied.

"I did.. I wanted it to be special…" Randy sighed, rubbing a hand back over his head. "I'll call you back." Randy whispered.

"Aight man, let me know what's going on."

"I will." Randy said, hanging up the phone.

Jeff walked down the street, and up to the apartment building on the corner of a bad neighborhood in Downtown Brooklyn. He walked into the building, walking up the stairs and up to the door with the number 8 on it. He knocked slightly, smiling when it was answered by his JoMo. He grinned and hugged him tightly, immediately recognizing the fumes of marijuana and heroin. His former 'co-workers', Cody, John, Ted, and Brian had gotten a place together, all still hooked on the stuff, obviously.

"Jeffy!" Cody called, running up to him, followed by the other two as he was surrounded by hugs. "I thought you were with that big handsome cop, now." He looked into Jeff's sad eyes and immediately knew. "I'm sorry." Jeff nodded.

"It's okay, I'm the one who left." He sat on the couch, sighing deeply, looking over at the syringes and canister with a load in it. He looked up at John as he sat down next to him.

"Well, a hit and a beer should fix you right up, baby." He grinned. Jeff shrugged, reaching over, grabbing the needle, looking at it closely. He filled it, flicking it lightly, holding it to his vain, breathing softly as he pushed, feeling John squeeze his arm at the top, holding it when he pulled the needle out. His head immediately swam as he set the needle down, holding his forehead.

"We've been hiding from Dave here." Ted said, grabbing Jeff a beer out of the fridge. Jeff nodded slightly, his head buzzing. "But, we found a new pimp… he's real hot, real cool, he's nice, and he treats us like princesses." Teddy giggled. "His name's Mark." Jeff nodded again.

"Yeah, he'll love you." Johnny said, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad to have you back." He smiled. Jeff nodded.

"Good to be back." He mumbled. Deep down, he didn't mean it. Deep down, even through his confused, high, state… he missed Randy more than ever.


	26. Chapter 26

_Two days later, Randy drove around, on duty. He pulled up to a stoplight, looking to the side, doing a double-take as he saw someone he recognized. That young, long brunette haired boy from the day he took Jeff in. He pulled over next to him, getting out of the car. Johnny looked up as he saw him, eyes opening in shock as he was suddenly grabbed by his arms, and shaken harshly, fingers digging into them._

"_Where is he?" Randy demanded._

"_I don't know, this is my corner tonight." John raised an eyebrow._

"_What the fuck? You mean he's working again?" Randy asked. _

"_Well duh, what else is Jeff qualified to do, officer?" John snickered._

"_Don't talk your shit, I could haul you in right now." Randy hissed._

"_Jesus, calm down, roid-rage!" John sighed._

"_Fuck you! Where.. Is he?" Randy said slowly. _

"_It's confidential!" John exclaimed._

"_I'll fucking show you confidential, where is he?!" Randy growled. _

"_He's working on 22__nd__ tonight! Leave me alone!" John shook his arm free. "He's probably off with a client now anyway." Randy didn't reply, just got back in his car, and drove the nine blocks to 22__nd__. When he got there, he sat in his car, looking around. He almost dozed off until a car pulling up in front of his snapped him out of it. He looked up to see Jeff stumble out of the car, running a hand back through his hair. Randy smiled, rolling down his window, gazing at him for a moment before calling out to him._

"_Hey sweetheart! I could use some service." He smirked as Jeff turned around, but he didn't get the reaction he'd expected._

"_Randy, go away!" Jeff said, almost pleadingly. _

"_Just come here, I wanna talk to you." Randy sighed. Jeff walked over to the car, leaning his forearms on the bottom of the window, peaking his head in. "Jeff, you didn't need to leave." Jeff shook his head._

"_I'm not discussing this." Randy grabbed his wrist. _

"_We are, cause I didn't get no say in this bullshit." A car pulled up in front of them, and a youngish guy leaned out the window._

"_Hey baby! You wanna make 50 bucks?" _

"_He's busy!" Randy yelled, watching as the guy gave him the finger, before driving off._

"_Randy, now you're making me lose clients." Jeff sighed, trying to pull away._

"_You shouldn't even be fucking having clients, I thought you were mine." Randy looked up at him, those blue eyes turning silver. _

"_Baby, I love you, but I can't be a burden to you anymore. You just go on with your life, and I'll go on with mine." Jeff whispered. Randy looked down, trying to hide the tears building in his eyes as he looked at the needle marks that covered Jeff's arms._

"_You've been using again…" He looked back up._

"_As I said, I'll go on with mine." Jeff replied, leaning forward to kiss Randy's lips tenderly, before pulling away, just as a car pulled up, and getting in the passenger's seat of it. Randy rolled his window up suddenly so Jeff wouldn't see him break down into angry sobs, punching the seat next to him. He wanted to grab Jeff and make him realize he wasn't a burden. He wanted to take out his gun and shoot the guy that looked him in the eyes as Jeff leaned down into his lap, experiencing something Randy would never experience again. Not out of love, but out of cheap lust and dirty amusement. He couldn't let this happen._

"_That's it…" He muttered to himself, getting out of the car, grabbing his gun, walking over to the car Jeff was in, tapping on the driver's window. "Out of the car, now!" The guy freaked out, immediately zipping his pants back up and getting out of the car. Jeff crossed his arms, glaring up at Randy as Randy told the guy to stand where he was, walking over to Jeff's side. "Get out of the car, boo." Jeff shook his head. "Do it now, I swear to God!" Randy yelled. Jeff shook his head, opening the door, standing up._

"_What?" He yelled. _

"_Against the wall over there." Jeff's jaw nearly dropped._

"_You're gonna arrest me?!" He gawked as he walked over to the wall, standing towards it as Randy walked up behind him, cuffing his wrists together._

"_You won't listen to reason, Jeff. You're a 17 year old prostitute with a drug problem, if I can't get through to you, then the 5 to 10 you'll do for this has too." Jeff turned to him, his green eyes darkening and tears welling up in them. _

"_You can't do this to me." He whimpered._

"_I can, and I only do it because I love you." Randy said, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led him to the car and buckled him into the front seat. He climbed into the driver's seat. Jeff looked away angrily, sobbing quietly. "Jeff… you're not and never were a burden to me." Randy said as he started the car up._

"_Just take me to the police station, I'd rather be there then listening to this, you're just proving you don't love me." Jeff muttered._

"_I don't love you?! I didn't walk out on you_, did I?" Randy asked angrily.

"You need much better than me." Jeff sobbed.

"No, I need you, and if you're gonna leave me when the going gets tough, what the fuck did I waste my time for?" Randy asked, stopping at an intersection.

"I panicked!" Jeff shrieked, trying to use his shoulder to wipe his tears. Randy reached over, wiping them for him.

"You think I'm not scared? Do you think I ever stop worrying about you? Do you think it makes me sleep better at night knowing you're out here, sleeping with strangers, strangers who could hurt you?! THAT puts a burden on my life more than anything you've ever done!" He explained.

"I'm sorry!" Jeff sobbed. "I don't wanna go to jail, Randy, please don't do this to me." He begged, his voice cracking as he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head rapidly as tears poured down his cheeks.

"If you're in jail, I'll know you're safe, I'll know you're eating, I'll know you aren't doing drugs." Randy reasoned.

"Randy, please.. Don't!" Jeff pleaded, his body trembling.

"No, Jeff!" Randy gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Is this my option? Be with you or go to jail? That's not fair to me, Randy! You know I wanna be with you more than anything, but you also know that your life would be so much easier if I didn't exist in it!" Jeff insisted.

"That's what your sick, fucked up mind tells you! But it's not what my heart's been telling me since you left! Do you even care that what you think you do to hurt me, is what's causing me to hurt for real?" Randy asked. Jeff looked at him as he pulled into the police station parking lot.

"Randy, please don't do this." Jeff tried once more, bringing his knees up to his chest. Randy sighed, grabbing Jeff, pulling him into him tightly. Jeff buried his face in Randy's chest.

"Please come back home." Randy whispered, grabbing Jeff's head in his hands, looking into his pained eyes. "Please, boo…" Jeff shook his head.

"I can't! Please don't hate me because of it!" Jeff cried.

"Why can't you?" Randy begged.

"I love you too much to keep putting you in the danger I'm in!" Jeff wailed. "I got you shot, I got you nearly fired, I made you lose your best friend, I put another underaged prostitute under your roof, I don't know how to change a fucking diaper, I'm useless!"

"I don't care, I apologized to John, Evan's a nice kid, I can change Danni's diapers, you're not useless, if you're gone, who's gonna love me? Huh? Who's gonna cook dinner? I can't cook! Who's gonna clean the house, make me smile, draw sketches of me while I sleep, kiss me, hug me, who am I gonna make love too?" Randy questioned. Jeff sobbed harder in response. "Most importantly, who am I gonna spend the rest of my life with?" Jeff's chest tightened as a single tear leaked down Randy's cheek.

"I love you, but it can't be me!" Jeff stated insistently.

"You keep saying that but you won't tell me WHY!" Randy yelled, pulling his elbow back, succeeding in smashing through the window of his car. Blood leaked down Randy's forearm.

"You're hurt!" Jeff grabbed Randy's arm worriedly.

"It don't hurt nearly as much as not having you does." Randy growled, pulling his arm away. Everything went silent as Jeff sat speechless, looking up at Randy.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said in a small voice.

"Sorry won't fix this." Randy said, getting out of the car. He walked around to Jeff's side, grabbing him, anger covering his features as tears streamed down Jeff's cheeks.

"Don't take me in there, please, please!" Jeff pleaded as Randy grabbed him out of the car.

"Jeff, it's for your own good." Randy said, softness finally filling his voice.

"No, it's not." Jeff sobbed.

"Jeff, you're out of control… I love you and I don't wanna see you the way you were when I met you." Randy opened the door, keeping a firm grip on the chain connecting Jeff's cuffs behind him. Jeff cried quietly as Randy walked up to the desk, leaving him in a waiting-chair.

"Prostitution, drug-abuse, I need to keep him locked up for a day or two just to show him it's not worth it." Randy requested quietly to his friend at the desk. His friend nodded, walking around the counter.

"Jeffrey, come with me." He said. Jeff sobbed harder, squeezing his knees together before standing up, following the guy. He glared at Randy as he followed them, glaring harder when the cell was opened and Jeff was escorted in and uncuffed. Randy's friend walked away, leaving Jeff on the inside of the bars while Randy peered in.

"How could you do this to me?" Jeff asked, not sad anymore, but pissed. Randy leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "Are you just gonna watch me fucking suffer?!" Jeff screamed, raging tears leaking down his red face.

"Jeff, stop acting like a child!" Randy groaned.

"No, you stop being so mean to me!" Jeff yelled, kicking the metal bars in front of him. "I hate it when you talk to me like that!" He sat down on the screeching cot, crying loudly into his hands. Randy walked up to the bars, wrapping his hand around one.

"Jeff, come here…" He said softly. Jeff stared up at him, slowly getting to his feet, stepping in front of Randy. "I love you so much…" Randy whispered.

"No you don't! I wouldn't be here if you did! You would've left me alone!" Jeff raged.

"No! Cause I couldn't stand thinking about you being with someone else, let alone having to see it!" Randy admitted loudly. Jeff blinked, reaching out through the bars to stroke Randy's cheek.

"I don't like being with anyone but you… do you think it's fun for me? All I think about is you, all I see while those guys do it is _you_, I have to imagine it's your hands touching me, your lips kissing me, you inside of me…" Jeff confessed.

"Then come home and have the real thing, again!" Randy sighed deeply, closing his eyes tightly. Just the thought of Jeff fucking someone else made him sick, but Jeff talking about it made him feel even worse.

"Baby, I can't… don't you understand? I know it hurts right now, but we'll both be able to move on soon." Jeff grabbed the bars in both hands, leaning forward.

"Who's gonna make sure your HIV gets taken care of?" Randy whispered.

"I will… I promise." Jeff swore, reaching for Randy's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"No! If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Randy blinked back tears, gazing at Jeff.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, baby…" Jeff whispered. Randy shook his head, pulling away from the bars, quickly shoving his way out of the cell-block. He had to get away from Jeff, the situation was killing him.

The next day, he went down to the police station, finding an ambulance sitting out front, sirens echoing loudly off the city buildings. He looked around, running inside. He shoved his way into the cellblock, finding a bunch of EMT's surrounding Jeff's cell. He used his height and got on his tippy-toes, looking inside, gasping loudly. He muttered to himself, pushing through two EMT's into the small enclosure, over to Jeff. He was lying on the floor, a blanket wrapped up tightly and tied around his neck. He looked up at an EMT.

"What's going on?!" He demanded.

"Sir… please get out of the area." Randy shook his head.

"This is my lover, what's going on?!" Randy demanded again, louder this time.

"You mean he _was_ your lover…" The EMT said, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but, he was dead 30 minutes before we got here…" Randy's eyes widened, his heart sunk, his breathing stopped.

"No, he's not dead!" Randy yelled, grabbing Jeff's limp body. He looked at his purple lips and shook his head. "No, boo, you're not dead, stop playin'!" He yelled. It took three security guards to pull him away as he thrashed, shaking his head. "He's not dead, you're all full of shit!" He screamed as they dragged him out of the building. "He can't be!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Noone hate me! I didn't mean for the story to turn out this dark, it just happened, it needed to happen for the ending I planned. So I'm sorry Jeffro-lovers, I love him too, don't hate me!**

Randy inhaled deeply, looking down at the ground. He adjusted the tie on his black tux. Everyone had left hours ago, but he just stood there… standing over the tombstone. He looked up at the sky, trying not to cry. Just two days after Jeff's death, he had gone to the doctor, only to discover that he, too, had gotten HIV. He hated the thought, but knew one thing… it was a part of Jeff that he'd _always _have with him… he hung his head, closing his eyes.

"Uh… I feel real stupid right now…" He whispered, looking up at the setting sun. "But, I wanted to say a few things before I completely let you go…" He opened his eyes, kneeling down, putting a hand on the stone statue that read Jeff's name and birthdate to death date. "I'm sorry for all the things I never said to you… I'm sorry that when I never showed you enough attention, even when deep inside, I wanted too, I just was scared to let you in." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry that I should've known you would do this." He blinked out a tear, quickly wiping it away.

"I'm sorry that this is all my fault." His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that I took so long to tell you I loved you, when in reality, I loved you from day one." His eyes slipped closed again. "I'm sorry for always talking down to you because of your age, when truly, you were the smartest person I've ever known." He sniffed, wiping under the bridge of his nose, rubbing his hand over the tombstone. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, when I promised you'd never be hurt again." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"But mainly, I'm sorry that our time together wasn't long enough. I'm mad that you left me, mad at the gift you left me with, but mostly mad because I would've taken that gift before you did this, but now, I don't want it, and have no choice." He fumbled with the crumpled up piece of paper. "I love you and hate you at the same time, but boo, the love overpowers any other emotion I can feel right now. My love for you overpowered all that sorrow, anger, and hate." He set the piece of paper down in front of the grave.

"Jeff, I love you more than anything, and I think you always knew that… but baby, right now I can't take thinking about you all the time… so, Jeff, this is the last time I will ever think about you. As much as I love you, if I don't let you go, I'll be with you in a shorter amount of time then I want to be." Randy adjusted his cuffling, noting the deep, dark scars that covered his arms, from what he'd been doing while thinking about Jeff. "So this is it… I can't keep doing this… I need to go on with my life, and I wish I could tell you to do the same." He sniffed. "You were a beautiful, kind spirit, and you'll always be in my heart, but no longer in my mind." He stood up, brushing his knees off. "I love you, Jeffrey Nero." He sighed, turning, with one final glance at the resting place of his former lover, and began walking back to his car, never to think about Jeff again, but always to have a place for him in his heart.

_**I loved you, you made me hate me.**_

_**You gave me hate, see?**_

_**It saved me.**_

_**And these tears are deadly.**_

_**It was my heart, was my life.**_

_**And these lungs have sung this song for too long!**_

_**It's true, I hurt too, remember?**_

_**I loved you.**_

_**I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same.**_

_**I'm sorry, oh,**_

_**I'm sorry, no.**_

_**And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you.**_

_**I wish I could've quit you.**_

_**I wish I never missed you.**_

_**And told you that I loved you,**_

_**Everytime I fucked you.**_

_**The future that we both drew,**_

_**And all the shit we've been through.**_

_**Obsessed with the thought of you,**_

_**The pain just grew and grew!**_

_**How could you do this to me?**_

_**Look at what I made for you.**_

_**It never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.**_

_**I used to be lovestruck, now I'm just fucked up.**_

_**Pull up my sleeves and see the patterns of my cuts.**_

_**Seems like all we had is over now,**_

_**And left to rest.**_

_**Your tears are dried up now,**_

_**You just lay without a sound.**_

_**My fears are over now,**_

_**I can leave with my head down.**_

**Thank you for reading! Lyrics courtesy of Hollywood Undead, not mine! Once again, sorry to any Jeff fans out there! Hope you liked it despite the dark ending! Now I have plans for some new stories and getting to work on some old ones! **

**XxxX**

**Jamzy**


End file.
